Unlocking the Human Heart
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: not too long ago, Dr. Temperance Brennan locked away her heart for fear of being hurt, but now can a special FBI agent find the key to unlocking it? PLS R&R! CH 28 UP!
1. a locked heart

Title: Unlocking the human heart

Summary: not too long ago, Dr. Temperance Brennan locked away her heart for fear of being hurt, but now can a special FBI agent find the key to unlocking it?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: sadly enough I don't own this it belongs to fox, but I do own two of Kathy Reichs' Books so I'm happy.

Dedications: I'd like to dedicate this to my ex-best friend, Kyle. I know we haven't talked in six month's and although we've been through a lot, I locked my heart away because you broke it into a million pieces. I told you I love you and you left me without nothing, but I'll call you Tuesday. Well I've waited 6 month's worth of Tuesday's and I'm not going to wait any more, I give you this story only because you no long have my heart. This also goes out to all the others who locked away their hearts, your not alone.

* * *

"She does it everyday you know? Burring herself in her work so much she doesn't even realize it. I'm worried, ever since her family secret was known and her mom's body came in, she hasn't been the same." Angela whispered to Booth as they stood looking down at Temperance talking to Zach and Hodgins over a few bones.

"What can we do?" Booth asked confused, he wanted to do all he could to help, not just for his partner, but for his friend. She was close to him now.

"Maybe we can pull her away somehow; I don't want her to be a workaholic any more. She needs to live life and its not in here with the dead, at least not every hour of the day."

"I know what you mean, but how are we going to get her out? How are we going to let her live?"

"I'm not sure, but when I think of it I'll let you know." Angela said walking away from Booth and towards the stairs to join her best friend and get on with the case.

"Now, if you look closely you can see that the left fibula and tibia suffered severe damage, the femur also shows indication of a possible strain, yet the patella goes unharmed. Zach see what you can get out of all that." Tempe said placing the tibia down on the table.

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan." Zach said and left.

"Hodgins, before these bones are cleaned I want you to look at the particles around the left leg, see what sort of particles you can dig up."

"right." Hodgins said nodded, grabbed the femur first and started on some tests.

"Hey sweetie, are you bust this weekend?" Angela asked making her way to Tempe's side.

"Not that I know of, why?" she asked looking over to her,

"I was just wondering if you would like to get a drink, maybe go to a club."

"No, but thanks for asking, Ange."

"Right, well then maybe you, me, Booth, Zach and Hodgins could go to Wong Foo's?"

"Maybe, sure, but it depends on how this case goes." She said turning back to the bones and started to study the skull.

"Ok, I hope you can go." She said and turned to leave.

'_Many people think I want to live a normal life, but I don't I'm not normal. Most people weren't shoved into adulthood like I was; they got eased into it, but me I just woke up one morning to find myself alone and grown up. I find now my brother did what he thought was best for me and I regret never answering the phone on my birthdays in the past. We're not as close as we used to be, but within time we'll get there, I'm sure of it._

'_I have some friends, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, even Goodman, but I have to say honestly, the one friend who really tests me is Booth. Especially with that annoying little nickname he gives me, 'bones' it gets on my nerves and no matter how much I ask him to stop he never does. And all though I hate to admit it, I've grown used to the nickname, sort of. I know that only he can call me that though, anyone else and I'll hit them so hard they'll end up in a coma. _

'_I begin to think about this weekend, maybe I do need a small break it won't hurt, but only if I deserve it, in other words my work must be done first. I'm not one to leave a case wide open for the entire world to look at. _

'_I look over to where Angela is now; she's talking to Booth, him facing me, her back to me. We lock eyes and smile, we're not just partners, we're friends. Sometimes, like now, I get an odd feeling Angela is talking about me, I secretly think she's planning to get us to date, but I wouldn't, we just work together. _

'_I've realized I'm incapable of love, it was because I was forced into being an adult. I locked away my heart so I could never be hurt again. I figure if you hide the emotions no one will ever know and no one can take advantage of you, sure I've had a few flings with a few people, most I've regretted, but I've never loved anyone, I never allowed myself to. And I'm not changing that for anyone._

'_I lower my head to the skull in my hand and I began to wonder what life would be like if every person that comes in only in bones, what if there life wasn't cut short? Jeez I'm beginning to sound like Booth now and that's not needed for my job, I push the thought out and get back to work.'_

My heart is locked up and the key has been missing won't you please find it and set my love free?

* * *

—just something that came to my mind earlier and I felt that it fits this story perfectly. So how is it so far? Should I bother to continue? Please review and let me know what you all think. 


	2. memories of the past

Hey everybody thanks for reviewing glad to know I'm not the only one out there who has been hurt before, please keep reading and let me know how I'm doing your reviews mean the world to me.

Oh yeah and Cranky McCrankster, just so you know, I appreciate your honesty, I can deal with that, and also yeah I'm stalking him, I travel 2 ½ hours a day so I can see what he's doing. I even have a lock of his hair in my room and I do voodoo spells every night so he can live a hellish life. I'm not some crazy freak bent on revenge, I'm merely a 15 year old girl who was hurt really bad, but if you ever see him tell him to watch out. (Just so anyone can't tell I'm being sarcastic, but anyone can see that.)

* * *

_Temperance, 15 years old, sat on a couch near a window looking out at the cars that passed by. She had been waiting for her parents to come home from the store. They had been gone awhile and all Russell had said was maybe they hit traffic, but she knew it was something more._

_Tempe turned and look to Russ who had been changing the TV looking for something good on. She gave him a look of frustration and went back to the window. Night fall would be soon and she began to worry about where they were. After a long while of waiting Tempe had fallen asleep on the couch and opened her eyes to her brother nudging her awake._

"_Wake up." Russell said "did you spend the whole night there?" he asked._

"_Yeah, why?" she asked back._

"_Just wondering, you hungry?"_

"_No. did mom and dad come home yet?" she asked making her way into the kitchen to sit at the table and pour herself some orange juice._

"_No, but I found the Christmas presents, so when your ready we can open them." Her brother said smiling at her._

"_No, that's ok I want to wait until mom and dad get home."_

"_Alright fine."_

_It had been two weeks later when Temperance realized her parents were never coming home, the gifts they had bought them still sat under, a now rotting, Christmas tree. It was a dark and stormy night and Tempe had grown tired of looking out the same old window for the parents that were never going to come._

_Russell had grown worried sometime in the previous week and called the police, they promised to open up a missing persons case and keep an eye out, but now a days nothing said was actually done, at least not at full power. _

_At the moment Russ sat on the phone talking to a police officer about the case so far, like always nothing new. Tempe sat in on her bed with her door slightly opened so she could listen to her brother's side of the conversation, but it wasn't enough, she needed to get out. Over the past few weeks she had grown distant from her brother and wished for a few moments to herself._

_Tempe rose from her bed and walked over to her window that was locked, blocking out all water from entering the house. She looked behind her, grabbed her nearby coat, opened the window and crawled out, her feet hitting the floor at a perfect time._

_She didn't know where to go, but she only knew she had to get away, so the first thing that came to her mind was the park, it was only down the street not too far from home. So she put her hood on, though it didn't do much good due to the rain fall, and ran down the street only stopping when she reached the park and the swings._

_Temperance sat there for hours, loosing track of time and trying to clear her fogged up mind, confusion clouded her head. Where were her parents? Were they alright? Why hadn't they called? Did something bad happen? Thoughts and questions filled her head, and Tempe lost herself completely, becoming mentally unstable for a brief moment in time._

_She wasn't sure how long she'd been when it came, but it'd been a few hours later when she heard a voice calling her name. _

"_Temperance? Tempie where are you?" it was Russell, he had somehow figured she was at the park and came to look for her, but for the life of her Tempe couldn't call back, her mind was too confused._

"_Marco!" Russell began to yell over the pouring of the rain. "Marco."_

_Though she couldn't fully understand what was going on, Tempe somehow managed to let one word escape her lips. _

"_polo." She said barely above a whisper, but it had been drowned out by the rain._

"_Marco!" Russell tried again, this time only receiving a little louder 'polo'. "Marco!" he yelled again, hearing a faint 'polo' in the distance. They continued this until Tempe had yelled it loud enough for him to find her. She was cold; soaking wet and only spoke one word, 'polo.'_

_Though her mind was a little more clear, Tempe still couldn't remembered what had happened, she'd become another person entirely, she wasn't herself. She never showed emotion and hardly ever said a word. So Russell did the only thing he could do for her, send her to an orphanage._

_Tempe's memory had been faded out, but as everything came back to her, she realized where she was and why she was waving to her leaving brother. And that's when it all happened, Temperance was forced into adulthood, and watching the last member of her family left her behind, resulting in her locking away her heart so she could never again be hurt by the people she loved, because she would never love again._

Tempe awoke to a ringing in the distance and found herself alone in her bed, it was a dream it had all been a dream. She searched for the source of the noise and found her cell.

"Brennan." She stated simply.

"Marco." A voice on the other end said, bringing back the haunting memories of her previous dream.

"polo." She said back, uneasiness in her voice.

"Tempie? You alright?" her brother asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just…I'm fine. You? "

"I'm fine; I just called to wake you up, and check up on you. Bye."

"Bye, Russ." Tempe said and hung up the phone, her brother had been 'checking up' on her a lot lately, but after their recent reunion that took place three weeks previous that was normal.

Tempe crawled out of bed and made her way to her bathroom to dress and get ready for work, today was Friday and if she wanted to have a free night she need a big break in the case.

* * *

Ok, how was that? Any good? I questioned it for a while, then thought to leave it, please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks for all my past reviews I loved them. 


	3. finding answers

Tempe arrived at the museum at 8:00 that morning, her brother had been late on his wake up call and instead of calling her at 6:00 he called her at 6:45, making her 45 minutes late to work, but still a half an hour early from everyone else.

Making her way to her office, she put her things on her couch, made her way to the main lab area where the bones lay and got to work on recording her findings on the bones.

"Female in mid to late 20's." she said into her tape recorder, "bone structure show the female was Caucasian. And upon closer inspection of the left leg the fibula and tibia have suffered severe damage and the femur seems sprained, yet the patella holds no sign of struggle, strain or break." Tempe moved up to the skull and examined it as well. "The skull however does show signs of indentation, as though the skull was beat by a large heavy item."

Putting the tape recorder down, she saw something she hadn't noticed before and probably only saw it know because the bones were fully cleaned. She made her way back down to the legs and noticed the patella had part of the tibia stuck to it, yet the right showed to be normal.

She quickly picked the tape reorder back up and spoke. "The left patella, though hard to see, shows signs of a breaking, and holds a piece of the tibia stuck to it, as if the lower leg was ripped from the patella entirely."

Tempe turned around to return to her office when she ran into someone. "Angela?" she asked noticing her friend with her sketch book in hand.

"Hey sweetie." Her friend offered giving her a morning hug.

"How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes I finished the drawing last night and I wanted to show it to you." She said then turned the pad over to show the face of a young woman with long hair and a smile, like all of Angela's drawings this one had a smile.

"That looks nice, perfect. I'd show Booth…" Tempe said, then stopped short when she heard her name being called

"BONES!" it was Booth and he seemed to be in a good mood. "Good morning Angela, good morning Bones." He said smiling, getting a 'good morning' from Angela and an eye roll from Tempe.

"Angela could you please show Booth the picture?" she asked walking towards her office, Booth right behind her, the picture in hand.

"I know her, well not personally, she was a young girl who did all she could to help the sick and dying in need, her name was Heather Morgan, she was so full of life." Booth said looking at the picture.

"They always are Booth, and then they come in here, dead, drained of all life." Tempe said rummaging through her files.

"You know, you could show a little compassion." Booth said looking at her.

"You know, Booth, you could get out of my office and leave me to my work also." She snapped back.

"Fine, but by the way, _Temperance,_" he said adding a huge emphasis on her first name, "it wouldn't kill you to show some type of human emotion, and not shove it all to the side like some cold hearted robot." He finished and left, leaving Tempe highly upset.

It had been a few hours later, when Booth re-entered the lab with a few files in hand. He slowly made his way to Tempe's office and waited until she got back from examining the bones with Hodgins and Zach.

"No, Zach I want full X-rays of that bone, then I want it separated and put in safe keeping." She said walking with Zach.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." He answered and left.

"You? What are you doing here?" she asked making her way to his desk.

"I'm working on this case with you remember?" he asked sarcastically and handed her the files. "I need some help understanding what happened to her. I mean one minute nothings wrong with her knee and nothing's broken, the next you find out she had her leg ripped of? What's up with that?"

"I found something this morning that proves otherwise, look we just got the bones cleaned so we're finding more things. You just need to expect the unexpected. Now her lower leg was ripped from the knee socket days before she died. Her head was beat in a few times, most likely leaving her unconscious while her leg remained broken and judging by the damages done to her right radius and ulna it appears she tried to fight off her attacker."

"Can you tell if she was raped?"

"Only if she was _brutally_ raped, I could tell by the pelvis. I'll get started on that; we just got the bones cleaned Booth, so don't expect all the answers at once." Tempe said getting up from her desk and walked back out to the bones to look at the pelvis, Booth following closely behind.

"What have you got for me?" Tempe asked Hodgins who was studying the bone fragment Zach had pulled from the knee.

"We've got us a match, her leg was ripped out of its place, judging from the way it connects to the other bone, and she was struggling to keep it together." Zach answered.

"I need to get a good look at the pelvis, Zach; you look on the left side and let me know if you see any damage."

Two hours later it was all done, Heather Morgan had been brutally raped, beaten and had her leg ripped from the socket, all before she died. It tore Booth apart inside.

"Alright, tomorrow, Bones," he started to talk to Tempe, "you and I will talk to her parents and follow up on a few leads." Tempe nodded and headed back to her office.

"Hey, Tempie, having fun?" Russell asked from behind her desk.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, we just finished examining the bones and tomorrow we start looking for her killer." She explained, and then walked over to her brother. "Now get out of my chair."

"I came to ask you out to lunch, you game?"

"Why?"

"Do you know what today is?" he asked her.

"Yeah, June 13. Why?"

"Think harder."

"I don't know."

"It's mom and dad's wedding anniversary."

"Oh, that's right." She said growing silent.

"I was hoping maybe we could have lunch in there honor."

"Alright just let me grab my bag." Tempe agreed, grabbed her stuff and left the museum for lunch.

* * *

Alright how was that? I know it was more scientific then anything and I apologize I have my science final tomorrow and I couldn't get the words out of my head, I can promise you though Tempe and Booth romance will be coming in soon. Just let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. Thanks for the past reviews I love hearing from you guys.

By the way should Tempe go with everybody to Wong Foo's?


	4. i'm sorry

Tempe sat in her office after arriving back from lunch with her brother. She sat there trying to work on something, but couldn't, she found herself staring at her computer and thinking about Booth. Her friend and partner, he had called her a 'cold hearted robot'. Was it true? Was she really unfeeling?

Her straight answer was no……and yes. Maybe now she wasn't able to show emotion, but that's only because she refused to open her heart, to let things get to her things like sadness, love, hurt and…well there was a time when she wasn't this way. A time when she was like them, able to give all and receive in the same, but that was about 15 years ago, and time, like her, had changed.

Tempe finally gave up on trying to convince herself on the 'no' part and found herself thinking about how she was unfeeling. She avoided growing close or getting a certain connection with each dead body that came in; of course with her job it was better that way. Then again it would never hurt to show some emotion?

'Yes it would.' She told herself, 'you gave your love to your mom, dad and brother. They left you with out a good bye, doesn't that say something? Everyone you grow to love leaves. If family can do it, anyone can.'

She then thought of why her parents had left, because they loved her and wanted to keep her safe, that was understandable, but her brother. Even though she had pushed him away he hadn't even made an attempt to stay with her and work things out, he just gave her up.

But then he had called every year on her birthday and she pushed him away. He wanted to be apart of her life, but she said straight out 'No', that is until three weeks ago. Sitting there Tempe began think, Booth was right, she had been through pain before, but she could at least pretend to show concern, it wouldn't hurt to fake it. At that moment she was pulled out of her thoughts by Booth entering her office.

"Hello, Bones." He said sitting in the chair across from her desk.

"Hi." She stated simply acting like she was busy at work and not at thought.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, about what I said earlier I had no right. I know you've been through a lot and well I wasn't thinking and I was being an ass." He said looking to her.

'Booth.' She thought, he had always been there for her, he had went through her parents files figured out everything for her, helped her with her mothers case, everything. He wasn't only her partner he was her friend, and it was because of people like Booth she chose to keep her heart locked up.

He was kind, caring and with his job more likely to leave you with an everlasting impression, but damn him he had somehow always managed to make her feel better about everything.

"You weren't an ass Booth; you just weren't concentrating on what you were saying. Its fine you had truth in what you said, but like you just said I've been through a lot and well my job helps me escape my emotions." She said, and then froze up near the end, another thing about Booth was he always managed to get things out of her when he wanted to, like all real friends; Angela had that same problem.

"I know, but still I'm sorry." He said making her wonder if he'd heard her say the last part.

"It's alright." She said then turned to him, smiling. "Booth I want to thank you again for helping out with my mom's case and bringing Russ and I a little closer.

"Bones, it was nothing, you're my friend and I like to see you happy." He said then got up from the chair to leave. "hey, Bones, you going to Wong Foo's tonight for a little after work relaxation?" he asked and got a slight nod from her. "Great see you tonight."

It was 7:30 that evening, when Angela approached Tempe as she worked on another bone fragment.

"Ready to go sweetie?" she asked coming up behind her.

"Go where?" she asked never once pulling her eyes away from the project at hand.

"To Wong Foo's, we're all getting ready to leave and Booth said you were coming."

"I am, just go ahead without me, I'll be there in a few minutes." Tempe said looking towards the monitor Zach had left on with a picture of the bone before it had been separated from the patella. Even though they knew what the girl had been through Tempe still felt she was over looking something.

"You better come, if your not there in an hour I'm sending Booth to come and get you." Angela said and left the museum.

Everyone sat around a table at Wong Foo's later that night and they all talked and drank beer; however Angela felt something, or better yet someone, was missing. She scanned the bar and realized her friend had never shown up.

"Booth." She muttered into the FBI agent's ear next to her. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Can you go back to the museum and drag Tempe out of her office and down here please?" she whispered back and got a laugh from Booth.

"Sure, I'll go right now." He said and got up from his chair and headed to the car.

20 minutes later, Booth arrived at the museum and entered the lab to find it empty. The bones of Heather Morgan lay on the table untouched and the monitor had been turned off, the lights had been dimmed and everything was still.

Worried Booth looked for temperance and was directed to her office by soft cries of a female. He came up to her closed door and listened in, whoever was in there was crying about something and he knew it was his friend. He slowly opened the door and saw his friend with her head on the desk and soft cries coming from her.

"Bones? Why are you crying?" he asked.

* * *

Well how was that? Please review I love getting them and they give me a confidence boost. Thanks for all the support I've been getting. 


	5. Wong Foo's

"Bones?" Booth asked again when he received no answer. He walked up to her desk and found her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. A light whisper escaped her mouth, so low Booth barely heard it.

"Polo." She mumbled and a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes.

"BONES!" he yelled and shook her awake. Quickly he was flying in the air and landing on his back as Tempe kicked him off balance, her foot came to his throat and she froze looking down at him.

"Booth?" she asked looking at his shocked face, she removed her foot and offered him her hand.

"Jeez, I come here to check up on you and almost get killed." He said getting up and holding his throat.

"I'm sorry, you startled me, I was taking a little rest." She said closing her laptop and putting it into her bag. "I suppose you're here to take me to Wong Foo's?" she asked throwing her bag around her shoulder.

"Yeah, Angela was wondering where you were." He said and got ready to leave, no longer really caring about his throat, she hadn't put too much pressure on her anyways. "Hey Bones, why were you crying?" he asked as they walked to his car.

"What? When?" she asked getting in and not understanding what he was talking about.

"I went in your office and you were crying in your sleep." He replied starting the car up.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said and turned to look out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Bones, your face is still moist from where the tears fell."

"No, they're not." She quickly wiped her face clean and faked a smile, but Booth could see past it all.

"Fine, but if you ever want to talk I'm always here. I won't judge you."

Soon a long awkward silence filled the car and neither made eye contact. As the car pulled up to the parking lot of Wong Foo's, Temperance started to speak.

"It's not fair, Booth." She whispered as new tears formed behind her eyes and fell.

"What's not fair?" he asked wondering what she'd been talking about.

"I was so young and they left. I had no one where to go, I was alone." She said never once letting their eyes meet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked looking to her, tears could be seen behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Maybe some other day, but now, Angela is probably wondering what happened to us." She said coming up with an excuse to not reveal her dark past and got out of the car.

"You can trust me with anything Temperance." He said using her name for the second time that day. She nodded and headed to the building. "God knows I have." He mumbled and followed her inside.

Once Booth entered the little restaurant he saw Tempe had made herself comfortable at the bar and Angela sat on her left side talking. He quietly walked to her right side and listened in on what the two females were saying.

"So then I sat there staring at him, and sweetie let me tell you something. I realized he had the most gorgeous eyes any man had possessed. I knew that he was…" Angela mumbled to her, and then trailed off as she realized Booth was heading toward them.

"Knew he was what?" Tempe asked not understanding why she had stopped the odd, but nevertheless, interesting story. She then turned around and made eye contact with Booth as he sat next to her and turned to tell Angela to continue on, but found that she had returned back to a table with Zach and Hodgins.

"So how have you been Bones?" he asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Alright, what about you?" she asked taking a drink of her beer.

"Ok I guess." He answered back and found for the fist time in a long time he was out of things to say to her.

"Booth, are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit confused or something."

"I'm fine I just…never mind."

"You want to know why I was crying right?" she asked looking to him, her eyes so full of dark secrets.

"Well yes, but I understand if you don't want to tell Me." he said.

"If you can get me away from Angela and her need to have me be with people outside of work I will tell you basically anything worth telling." She said taking another swig of her beer and looked over to Angela who was talking to Hodgins about who knows what.

"Deal." Booth said getting up from the stool and walked over to the table. He leaned over the table and whispered a few things to her and returned to Tempe. "Let's go."

"What did you say to her?" she asked looking over to her friend as a smile spread across her face.

"Nothing of importance, just that I was taking you to my house and not to interrupt us." Booth said chuckling, and then waited for a few minutes when he noticed Tempe hadn't hit him yet for his rude comment.

"I don't understand why she would smile at me…" she said trailing off then slapped him in the head as his statement's meaning fully registered. "That's not funny." She said.

"I thought it was." He said getting into his SUV.

"Well it wasn't." she said getting in.

"Look we're only going to get something to eat and talk alright. I'm sorry if I offended you, but it seemed funny at the time." He said honestly.

"It's ok, I just thought it was rather odd you would say something like that to me." she said then smiled at him. "I guess it was sort of funny. I guess friends make those sort of jokes right?"

"Right." He said and drove off.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. comfort from a friend pt1

Tempe followed Booth to the door to his apartment and entered it after he got the door open. Booth walked in setting some food he got at a McDonalds on the way on his kitchen counter and got to his phone messages as Tempe made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Hi daddies," a little voice called over the message machine, "are you busy this weekend? I wanted to see you, mommy says it's ok. Bye." Booth smiled and erased it. A few other messages followed, but nothing of any importance to Booth.

Taking the dinner over to Temperance as she sat staring at him from the couch, he placed her salad in her hands and took a seat next to her.

"Ok, so what's wrong with you crying?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Nothing Booth." She said taking a bite out of her salad.

"You promised if I got you away from Angela you'd tell me." he said after taking a bite form his hamburger.

"I just had a bad dream is all." She said trying to avoid the topic.

"About what?"

"Your not going to leave me alone until I tell you are you?" she asked giving him a look of confusion.

"nope." Was his simple response.

"Alright, fine." She said giving up, "I've been having dreams lately, I normally don't dream. Well in my dream I'm reliving the two weeks after my parents disappeared, I'm sitting on these swings at a nearby park, its dark, cold, and raining. I'm all alone then I hear Russ calling my name, but I'm so lost in thought I can only muster out one word…" she said trialing off.

"Polo." Booth says more to himself then her.

"How do you know?"

"I heard you say it earlier as you slept." He explained.

"Right, that one word is the only one that leaves my mouth, and then I find myself waving to Russ as he leaves me at an orphanage. I began to think if people you love leave you, then 'what's the purpose of growing close to someone'?" she asks.

"What caused you to cry?" he asked.

"I guess after thinking that I'm pushed into my mom's body coming into the lab, she lay there, nothing but bones. She no longer held her bright smile, she was no longer full of life or…or anything, like all the others, she was dead and drained of all life." she explained near crying again. "Then I think again, why go through all this love all this getting close to someone, when in the end you just end up hurt. Isn't it easier just to forget everyone so you never end up hurt?"

"No, it's not." He answered seriously. "You need people in your life, you need someone to help you through the bad and make everything good again, without other people you're bound to go mad. You need friends and people who love you, sure they may leave you, and you may hurt, but others are there to help you out." He explained wrapping his arms around Tempe as her body began to shake.

"Booth I tried it, I loved my brother, but he left me alone, he abandoned me in my time of need." She let the tears fall, hating every moment of it, she was never one to show emotion, she was always strong, but damn it, the hurt in her had been hidden long enough she needed to let it out and Booth was a close enough friend to do that around,

"He left you because you pushed him away; you pushed him out of your life. He didn't know what to do, but he loved you and he proved it by trying to stay in contact with you," Booth sat there holding her, trying to defend her brother while still staying on her good side.

"Booth, I'm scared to grow too close to someone, I've already pushed it with letting Angela, Hodgins, Zach and you in as my friends, what am I going to do if something horrible happens?" she asked.

"That's just it you don't worry what could happen, you worry about what is happening. Sure anything could go wrong, but know this; another one of us will always be there for you. We love you; you're our friend and always will be. And as long as I have a say I will never leave you, not of my own will." He said giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead as she rested against him.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"What are friends for?" he asked holding her close.

20 minutes later Booth had picked Tempe up and carried her sleeping form to his bed where she could sleep, he didn't have the heart to wake her up, besides she still needed someone. Leaving her in his room, Booth then cleaned off the coffee table they set there dishes on then fell asleep on the couch.

All that ran through his mind was what Tempe had said, she was scared to grow close to anyone, and he understood that. She hated loosing those she loved, who didn't? Booth lay there realizing he'd do all he could to make her see the world in a better light, that even though you do loose those you love others still remain, he'd always remain.

Around 6:00 the next morning a loud ring woke Booth up, thinking it was Parker, he jumped off of the couch and towards the phone sitting on the table. Probably because he was in a hurry he hadn't noticed it wasn't his phone.

"Booth." He said answering the phone.

"Booth?" a male voice asked on the other line. "Where's Tempie? I thought this was her cell phone."

"Who is this?" Booth asked realizing he now had Tempe's cell to his ear.

"Temperance's brother, Russell, is she there?" he asked growing impatient.

"Yeah, just let me wake her up." He said into the phone, knowing that he was in a very odd position at the moment. Russ most likely thought he and Tempe had slept together. "Bones, wake up, phone call." He said entering his room and shaking her awake. Again she mumbled the one word and tears fell from her eyes and onto her face.

"Who is it?" she asked opening her eyes and sitting upafter begin shaken awake. She wasconfused she was in his bed, that she was wearing the same clothes from the previous night, and he had answered her phone.

"Your brother." He answered handing the phone to her, her face fell, her eyes grew wide, and her stomach grew butterflies, _oh what he must be thinking._


	7. getting back on track

"Brennan." Tempe said putting her phone to her ear.

"You know its none of my business, but I never knew you and your agent friend were closer than I thought." Her brother said on the other line, a smile could be heard in his voice.

"He's not Russ, I was in one of my moods and I needed someone to talk to, nothing happened." She fought him.

"Hey it's none of my business." He said laughing. "You still go through those little moods of yours?"

"Yes, ever since I was 14 and realized Monty died." She said looking over to Booth who brought her some coffee; he gave her an odd look.

"I'm telling you Tempie, that mouse couldn't live in a shoe box in your closet."

"I know that now. I was young and naïve."

"Yeah well I just wanted to make sure you were up. Are you going into your little lab today?"

"No, Booth and I are going in search of a girl's killer."

"Well alright then have fun. I just wanted to tell you I'm heading home today and I'll see you next time I'm in town."

"Alright I love you Russ. Bye" It had been a while since she had last told somebody she loved them and even though with her brother it was true it was if an odd taste had entered her mouth.

"Love you too Tempie, keep in touch, bye." And with that they both hung up.

"So you ready for work?" Booth asked entering the room dressed and ready to go.

"I need to stop by my apartment first I need to change."

Tempe jumped out of Booth's car and ran up to her apartment and straight towards her bedroom. She rushed into her closet and grabbed whatever she could grab her hands on in the short amount of time that remained. She was running late and had to stop by her office for a file she had left behind.

Putting on the clothes she grabbed, Tempe looked in the mirror. Her hair was a bit of a mess and her black spaghetti strapped shirt was crooked. She fixed her hair, straightened her shirt, threw on a brown jacket and shoved her cell into her black jeans; running back into the living room and out the door to where Booth sat patiently in his car.

"Alright so I'm just going to grab my files inform Zach on what to continue looking for and we should be ready to go." Tempe explained as the car pulled up to the museum.

They entered the lab and Tempe ran into her office for the file on Heather Morgan. She then went over to the examination area and found Zach starring at the bones.

"Alright, Zach I need you to check every part of her body and find out anything you can, but mostly at her left leg I want to know if the leg was ripped off or beaten off." She said grabbing the sketch Angela had left.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." He said and got started on the left leg as Hodgins entered with a box.

"What's in the box?" Tempe asked looking over to him.

"Some form of unneeded bacteria." Zach said never once raising his head.

"My friend, Larry." Hodgins said showing the box to Tempe. She starred in and saw a beetle inside.

"What has this got to do with the case?"

"while examining the bones before they were cleaned I found a form of beetle dung and Larry's type can only be found on one area of the D.C. area if I can match both dung together I can close in the location the victim here was murdered at." Hodgins said proudly now petting the bug.

"Not bad Hodgins you've obviously know what you're doing." Tempe said looking to Booth, who looked disgusted at the mention of bug dung. "Keep me informed on what you find out." She said and left with Booth.

"That's not right. Does Hodgins get paid for all of that?" Booth asked walking to the car.

"Yes, he gets paid a lot, like the rest of us." Tempe said shaking her head.

"That's just unhealthy, playing with bug dung"

The walked to the SUV and got in. they sat in silence for a while and Tempe took the time to read through the file.

"So who are we going to see first?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Heather's mother and father, maybe they can give us some information on where she was supposed to be the night all this took place." Booth said and stopped as the stoplight turned red.


	8. getting answers

_A while ago I was promised to have everything I ever wanted, but before my very eyes it was all shattered, my life, my family, my world, everything ever I cared about…gone. I only now realize my life wasn't the best and the fact that I was forced into being an adult, only made matters worse._

_My heart was broke in more ways than I ever thought possible and I pushed anyone who got too close away. I am scared that if anybody got back into my heart I would loose them and be filled with pain all over again, who wanted that? _

_I figured being alone would be a lot easier than being hurt again, but as I sat here next to Booth I began to wonder, could I possible open my heart a little? But than I thought what if he leaves me? What if something happens to him, I would loose him too and be hurt._

Tempe looked to Booth and he smiled at her, she smiled back and continued to think things over. She didn't want to be alone all her life, but she also didn't want to be hurt again, the pain just wasn't worth it.

"Are you ok?" Booth asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." She said looking out the window.

"Well we're almost there." He said making a left, "care to share what you're thinking about?"

"no." was her simple reply.

"Fair enough." He said and continued driving.

Not too long later they pulled up to a little house in a quiet neighborhood. Booth and Tempe got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. A woman in her mud 50's opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, hello, I'm agent Booth and this is Dr. Brennan. Are you Mrs. Morgan?" Booth asked showing her his badge.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We would like to talk to you about your daughter Heather." They both entered the house as Mrs. Morgan opened it up more and let them in.

"Is something wrong with her?" she asked once they walked in.

"Yes, we're examining a body and we have reason to believe it's your daughter."

"Oh my god." She said putting her hand to her mouth.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" Tempe asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"About two months ago, she went on to college and she's been out of the house since."

"Does your daughter have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt her?" Booth asked.

"No, not that I know of, she was a good nice girl, I'm not sure if anybody could hate her."

"Does she have any friends?" Tempe asked.

"Yes, plenty they all go to college together. Her best friend is Samantha, Samantha Samuels."

"Right, thank you. We'll get back to you once we find out anything else." Booth said and left the house, Tempe right in front of him.

"What the hell was that about? We didn't even ask her anything important." Tempe said getting in the car.

"The name Samantha Samuels, it rings a bell that I do not like."

"And that means what?"

"I know her name, she's not good news." Booth said, and then looked to her, "trust me."

"Alright, but you better know what your doing" she warned and turned her gaze back outside, wondering what the hell he was up to.


	9. strong drinks

Tempe opened her apartment door and entered the room, Booth not too far behind her. After visiting Heathers mother they went to Booth's office to retrieve some files on Samantha Samuels then went to visit her, only to find she was out of town until next week on some sort of business trip.

"Make yourself comfortable." Tempe said walking over to her fridge to get a few beers. After the long day of working they had trying to get information off of Samantha's roommate, Tempe had asked him to stop by for a beer and a friendly chat.

"Bones, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Booth said sitting on her couch and taking the beer she brought to him.

"Ok, ask." She said taking a drink of her beer and looking over to him.

"Who's Monty?" he asked confusion written all over his face. Ever since that morning when he over heard her talking to her brother about Monty and his death, he was curious as to who he was.

"Monty was a pet mouse of mine, who died when I was 14." She said as a smile spread across her face at his memory of her mentioning earlier.

"What happened to him?"

"He lived in a shoebox in my closet because my parents said I couldn't keep him. So I locked him in there and forgot to feed him. Two weeks later I found out he died and had to bury him in the back yard with help from Russ. I never got over it because he was the only thing I loved that ever left." She said trailing near the end. "Until a year later when my parents disappeared."

"I'm sorry." Booth said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright." She said and brought her beer to her lips.

It was about and hour later when Booth had realized Tempe had drank four beers and was drinking vodka. They had agreed to sit and drink and had soon engaged in a drinking contest, and right now, Tempe was winning.

"When I was 16, I learned to never trust anyone." Tempe spoke. While drinking they had been telling stories of there past. "I thought that maybe if I didn't let anyone in my life, I couldn't get hurt."

"You can't do that; you need people to get you through things. I told you that." Booth said touching his glass with hers and taking the shot of vodka like it was water and he was dieing of thirst.

"I know, but what if I let someone in and I get hurt again? I couldn't handle that."

"I'm always here for you."

"Yeah you are, aren't you?" she said, her words slurring as she sat closer to him, their face's inches from one another. "It may be the drinks, but I feel the need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Booth, you're more than just my partner, you're more than just my friend, you're like someone I can trust, someone I can let in without being hurt, like Angela, only you're not like Angela."

"I know what you mean." Booth said as he moved closer to her and brushed his lips against hers. "I'll never hurt you." Booth whispered as his lips pushed up against hers.

She was in need of reassurance, in need of Booth telling her everything he said the night before again, because she feared that it could change. Because of the liquor they both had taken in she allowed him to kiss her and do whatever he wanted to.

Booth was right, she just needed to live in the moment and not worry about what the future would bring. Or so she thought, her analyzing wasn't working so well, which was why she allowed him to touch her in places she wouldn't normally allow him to touch in her. Which was why they had sex on her living room floor.

She didn't know what this could bring, she didn't know what this would do to them and at that exact moment in time, she really didn't care.

* * *

Well? 


	10. easier said than done

dedication: kyle, happy 16 birthday and on your special day, as i realize you haven't called in 7 months i'd like to say 'GO TO HELL!'

you know what they say,

'nothing is worse than a woman's scron.'

* * *

The next morning as Tempe regained consciousness she noticed the place where she lay was hard as the floor and she was unusually cold. She lifted her heads and felt an automatic dizziness and tried to open her eyes only to find the light too bright for her and immediately slammed them shut.

"You feeling alright?" a male voice asked, but not just any voice it was Booth's and it was coming from her side.

"No I have the worst headache and I think I'm hung over." She said lying back down and giving up on getting herself the ability to open her eyes.

"You should feel like that we drank a whole bottle of vodka." He said and she could feel his hands on her hips.

Suddenly, despite the dizziness, the headache and the pounding the light brought her she jumped up and looked over to Booth. The source of the coldness was due to her naked body sitting next to his. Booth sat there looking at her confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sitting up next to her.

"Did we?" she said motioning to there current position. "Did we do anything last night?"

"Well we got drunk, played a round of strip poker and passed out. Why?" he asked sarcasm ruling his voice.

"Booth did we sleep together?" she asked gather the blankets around her, getting off the floor and quickly walking to her room, dreading the answer that he would give.

"You don't remember?" he asked, he could be heard walking behind her.

"not really, no." she said rushing over to her closet, she wouldn't go to work today, even though it was Sunday and she went anyways, she would stay home or go somewhere else anywhere to escape them memory.

"Well we did." Booth said making his way to her bedroom door and starring at her in his boxers. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes, no." she said walking into her bathroom and closing the door.

"Yes and no what?"

"Yes, something's wrong, no I'm not alright." She called from the other side as the shower could be heard running.

"Bones what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go away." She yelled.

"Do you regret it?" he asked trying to open the door and surprisingly succeeding at the fact she forgot to lock it.

"Yes, alright. It was a mistake, I'm sorry." She said never once looking to him.

"Alright, um I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye Bones." Booth said his voice full of sadness as he left the bathroom to the living room to grab his things and then left the house.

Tempe crawled out of the shower and quickly changed and ran downstairs into her car. As she pulled out of the drive way she didn't know where she was going, but only knew she had to go somewhere, anywhere, but there.

As she drove she found herself pulling up to the museum by habit; she sat in the car and just starred at the building as tears formed in her eyes.

'What have I done?' she asked herself. 'I never wanted this to happen, he's just a friend. I could never love him. I could never love anyone. I can't loose anyone; I was supposed to lock away my heart and never open it again, what the hell happened?' she sat there asking herself so many questions as to what happened to her, but came to the only answer she heart kept whispering to her, Special Agent Seeley Booth happened to her, he had found the key to her heart and unlocked her true self and she had kicked him out of her apartment. 'this is ok, we'll just act like it never happened and everything will be fine, I don't have to let anyone else in and how hard can it be to kick him out of my heart?" she asked herself.

Tempe started the car up and pulled out of the museum parking lot and drove to the park. Her plan was to kick all sings of love out of her heart and lock it back up so nobody else could get in, but as the old saying goes, easier said than done.

* * *

this chapter is short I know, sorry, but I'm having a bit of writers block and well I'm trying to figure out how to get this story from point A to point F without skipping the other points.

So please review and let me know what you all think and if anybody would like to tell me what they would like to see happen next, please don't hesitate to tell, I'm open to new ideas. Thank you for all the reviews, you guys make my day and my week.


	11. regret guide? or friend?

The next day Tempe walked into the lab and made her way to her office to find Booth sitting there.

"Good morning." He said looking at her, but never making eye contact.

"Good morning." She said trying to avoid any awkwardness between them.

Tempe had spent the whole previous day sitting at the park watching the families play with their children and remembered what her life had been like before her parents had disappeared. Peaceful.

"Samantha Samuels is back in town a little early then expected, we can go see her now." Booth said getting up and walked out of her office, she followed not too far behind him.

"Sweetie, Jack found something!" Angela yelled as she saw Booth and Tempe walking out of the office.

Tempe turned around and went over to see what had been discovered, but Angela noticed something different about the way the two acted, almost as if something had happened between them, something that wasn't good.

"What did you find?" she asked looking at the monitor.

"This is off the clothes of our victim." He said showing them some form of black smudge that came off of the clothes. "This is dung from my little friend Larry." He said again this time showing them both together.

"What does that tell us?" Booth asked starring at the two things.

"This shows us that we have a match, Larry's type of beetle is only found in one area of D.C. and if we can pinpoint it I can tell you were this girl was murdered and you can get a better chance at seeing who they are."

"Great, Hodgins, you start working on that." Tempe said and turned to leave, but was stopped by Angela.

"Sweetie is something wrong?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"No nothing, I just got to go." She lied and followed Booth out to the car.

They drove for a while and pulled up to the same apartment complex they had been at the day before. Booth walked up to the front door and knocked, the same woman, a roommate of Samantha opened the door and welcomed them in, saying Samantha would be with them soon.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth." Booth said showing Samantha his badge as she walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Samuels, how can I help you?" she asked, she seemed to be a nice person and didn't appear to be hiding anything, but then again, didn't they all?

"I would like to talk to you about your relationship with Heather Morgan."

"Heather was a friend of mine; we used to be college roommates until I moved out and bought this little place. She was always so quiet and distant though."

"Do you know anything about her death?" Tempe asked, getting a look from Booth.

"No, I didn't even know she was dead."

"We have reason to believe she was murdered and we're just investigating into her past." Booth said trying to cover up and make it seem not so bad.

"I can assure you I haven't seen Heather in what seems to be about a year or so." Samantha said a sad expression on her face.

"Ok, thank you Ms. Samuels, if you find anything else to, please give me a call." He said giving her a card with the FBI headquarters number on it.

Booth and Tempe walked out to the car, not saying a word or making eye contact until they were inside.

"You can't be so straight forward about things like that Bones; you need to be more subtle." He said starting up the car. Tempe only sat there, never once saying a word.

20 minutes later Booth pulled up to the museum and let Tempe out to get back to work. He said he'd be back to check up on Hodgins, but said nothing else as he drove off.

"Sweetie, I think we should talk." Angela said standing in Tempe's office doorway.

"There's nothing to talk about Ange." She said trying to work on the paper in front of her.

"With the way you're acting I would say there is something to talk about." She said making her way to the chair across from her friend. "Tell me"

"I got drunk the other night, that's all." Tempe said giving up on the paper and started typing on the computer.

"That doesn't explain your behavior." Angela said trying to get Tempe to pay attention to her.

"I made a few mistakes."

"Like what?"

"I told Booth a few secrets of mine."

"What you got drunk with Booth?"

"Yes."

"So you slept with him?"

"How did you know?" she asked pulling herself away from the computer to look her friend in the eyes.

"It sort of seemed something big happened and you telling your secrets to him isn't big enough, it had to be you slept with him and regretted it." Angela said looking to Tempe.

"Yeah I regretted it; we're just supposed to be friends, nothing more than friends and partners. I need to know I can have someone as a friend and trust them, I don't need a relationship. I've had enough of those and they all ended badly."

"But isn't it different? You love him don't you?"

"No, Ange I'm incapable of love. I won't allow myself to love anyone; I always end up hurt in the end."

"It doesn't matter, love isn't something you have control over sweetie, it's just something that happens. You can tell in both your eyes, you guys have certain feelings for each other, and the other night, you couldn't refuse it any longer." Angela said as she got up and walked out of the office, "just think about it. You didn't sleep with him for just any reason and you know how you really feel, I can't tell you what to do, I can only guide you."

"Thanks Ange." Tempe said watching her friend leave, only to see Booth walk in.

"Hodgins knows where the place is, come on." He said and rushed out of the office.


	12. coming clean

the following is a poem i wrote when i was younger._

* * *

_

_Emotions, deep feelings within a being,_

_Hidden beneath the sands of our lies,_

_Why must one hide such true feelings?_

_Never to look upon again,_

_Days and nights go by,_

_As my emotions lay hidden,_

_In a chest locked away,_

_Love shall sits and waits,_

_The key to my heart once long lost,_

_Shall be found again,_

_And unlocked,_

_And my emotions will run free,_

_A forbidden fruit touches my lips,_

_As my dark secrets enter the world,_

_Feelings once locked away,_

_Now roam the world,_

_Emotions, secrets meant to be hidden,_

_Hidden in the deepest part of the sea,_

_Bottled up, never meant to be found,_

_I lay here, emotionless,_

_Why must such feelings serve as a distant reminder of what I once had?_

_Why must my emotions stay locked in my chest?_

_Why must I hide beneath and sands of life and water of hope?_

_And why must I be forced to feel sinful for my feelings?_

_Because that is how emotions are, _

_But simple feelings we feel the need to hide,_

_For if anyone found them,_

_We would be left naked of all strength and courage.

* * *

_

Temperance and Seeley stood in front of a small little privately owned shop and watched as Rachael Battaglia, Samantha's roommate, was being pulled out in handcuffs. Hodgins had located the area where the certain beetle had occupied most and found it was near Samantha's shop. Upon closer inspection, the building was covered in the beetles and blood.

With a few tests, it had come back as Heathers blood and Rachael was being arrested for first degree murder. She had murdered heather out of pure hatred and tried to blame it on Samantha, but failed as she had an alibi.

"Good job." An agent came up to the two and congratulated them.

Tempe nodded and got in the car, she began to think over everything Angela had said, and maybe she was right. Maybe she and Booth did have certain feelings, and maybe the other night was when they couldn't refuse it much longer.

Booth got in the car and drove her to the museum for her to get the bones ready to be returned back to Heathers mom. As they pulled up, Booth spoke.

"Thanks for helping, today. I really appreciated it."

"No problem." She said climbing out of the car and walking to her office.

As the bones were being prepared, Tempe locked herself in her office and got to working on another chapter of her new story, she had been so busy with the case she had forgotten she had a deadline for the first draft of this book to be due by.

As she sat there starring at the computer, a knock came at her door, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she said, but got up to open the door, remembering she had locked it.

"Hi, sweetie, ok the bones are ready to be returned." Angela said offering her a big smile, oddly, one Tempe returned.

"Thanks, Ange. I'll give them to Booth when he stops by." She said lowering her voice to the emotionless pit of despair it had been for the past few days.

"Just remember what I said." Angela spoke before turning and walking back to her office.

Tempe walked back into her office and rested her head on her desk and relaxed her eyes, begging sleep to over take her. She decided she needed a little break and 15 minutes wouldn't do too much harm.

Hours went by and soon Tempe was woken to a noise coming out of the main lab area. Judging from the sudden darkness she realized it was late and by glancing at the clock she saw it was almost 12. She took her shoes off so the person wouldn't hear her and carried one with her.

As she exited her office and walked to where the bones last were, she saw a dark figure, the moon coming in from a few windows offering her the only light. The figure turned around and started walking towards her.

As a first impulse Tempe brought her shoe down on her attacker repeatedly. Not once thinking who it could be or why they were there.

"Stop! Stop it Bones!" a male voice screamed and she dropped her shoe to the floor as she recognized the voice.

"Booth? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to collect Heathers remains, I told you I'd be by later to get them." He said stating the obvious.

"I thought maybe your later was 5. Not 12." She said feeling a little bad for beating the crap out of Booth with her shoe.

"Well I was stuck in the office and figured you were still here. The security guard let me in and I started calling your name, but I figured you'd left."

"I was sleeping. I dozed off and lost track of time." She mumbled walking back to her office to retrieve her other shoe.

"Sorry I would have warned you I was here had I known that."

"Its fine, I just over reacted, that's all."

After clearing things up, they walked out of the museum talking as if nothing bad had been between them before. Tempe said her farewell and walked over to her car to start it up, but failed.

"Need a ride?" Booth asked walking back up to her.

"Would you mind?"

"No, hop in." he said and she got in the car.

An awkward silence filed the car as they drove home, that is until Booth broke it.

"Bones, I think we need to talk." He said stopping at a red light.

"Oh? About what?"

"About the other night. You know the whole ordeal."

"Yeah I know." She whispered looking out the window. "Look I'm sorry and all, but I just got a little scared. I didn't know what to do."

"That's fine I understand. You were in a rough time that night and you woke up in a bigger moment than planned."

"Yes, that's it, but I just thought that if you knew how I really felt about you, it would ruin the relationship we have now."

"What do you mean, how you really felt?"

"Nothing it's just…nothing." Tempe muttered, wanting desperately for the conversation to change. "I don't want o talk about it right now."

"Alright, well when you're ready I'm here."

"Thanks, Booth."

"Anytime." He said to her, then to himself, "And when you're ready, I'll tell you how I feel."

Soon another silence filled the car, but this time it wasn't awkward. A few minutes later, Booth pulled up to Tempe's apartment building, walked her up and then returned home himself, all the time thinking on how Tempe felt about him and how he was going to tell her his feelings.


	13. 2 month's later and an illness

Two month's had gone by and Booth's and Tempe's relationship stayed at friends and not much else. Though they did occasionally talk about starting a relationship, they had agreed to just remain friends and would eventually see how things went, seeing as how they had yet to reveal their feelings for one another.

At the moment Tempe was working in her office over a case. Lately she had been over working, staying late at work only to come back early in the morning, sometimes she wouldn't even leave.

"Bren? Sweetie are you ok?" Ange asked walking in and checking on her friend.

"Yes I'm fine, just a lot of work." She answered never letting her gaze leave the computer.

"How much are they asking you to work? It seems you're always in here and working."

"I have a lot to do Ange; I have a dead line to get to on this body. Booth says the FBI wants it by tonight." Tempe answered writing something down in a manila folder.

"Just don't work too hard." Angela said and left.

A few hours later Booth stopped by the museum and ran into Angela.

"Hey, Ange. Have you seen Bones?" he asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, try her office she's been in there working all day." She answered back and walked him to her office.

"Tempe, sweetie, Booth is here to see you!" she said knocking on the door, but found it opened as her fist hit it.

Looking inside they both saw it was empty, but looked as if it had just been occupied. Angela entered the room and looked around, but saw nothing.

"Where do you think she went?" Booth asked looking around for her.

"I'm not sure, but let's look around." Angela said and left the office and went in search of her friend. After a few minutes of not being able to find her, Angela found herself entering the ladies room. "Bren? Are you in here?" she asked, stopping when she heard an unusual noise, one that sounded as if someone was vomiting. "Tempe, sweetie, are you alright?" she asked noticing her friend was in a stall emptying her stomach.

"I'm fine." She said flushing her sick down and coming out to wash her face and hands.

"Are you sure?" she asked checking her friend for any sign's of illness.

"I'm fine Ange, must have been something I ate." Tempe replied calmly and walked back to her office to continue working. As she got there she pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat.

"Hungry, Bones?" Booth asked walking in, smiling at her.

"I'm starving I've been feeling hungry lately." She said placing a chip in her mouth and going back to work.

"How's the case coming along?" he asked looking to Angela who had an odd look on her face.

"Great I should have it done in another hour and a half." She said as Booth gave Angela an odd look.

"Well don't rush." He said walking out of the room with Angela. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I found her in the ladies room emptying her stomach, now she's sitting there munching on chips." Angela explained looking in through the window to her friend.

"Maybe she at something bad." Booth said giving her the same excuse Tempe had.

"Maybe, but I think it's something more."

"Well if it's something big, when you find out tell me." Booth said and left.

"Tempe, can we talk?" Ange asked walking back in the room.

"Sure, but make this quick." Tempe replied, again writing in the folder.

"Are you sure your fine and everything? I mean you just emptied your stomach and started to eat again."

"I'm fine Ange, just a little stomach pain, nothing much else." She said closing up her laptop and opening another folder.

"If something was wrong, you'd tell me right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, Booth said he'd be back." She said leaving her friend alone in the office,

As the week went by Tempe seemed to be getting worse, she could be seen eating more often than usual and she would occasionally talk about feeling sick. Once in a while Angela even heard her throwing up in the restroom, but finally she had had enough.

"Tempe, I need to talk to you." Angela said entering her office.

"Ok, but make this quick I have to get this last chapter done by the end of the week." She said never looking up from her computer.

"I'm worried about you, you're starting to get unusual eating habits and I still hear you throwing up in the restroom. Please go see a doctor and get checked up on, just to rest my nerves." Angela begged.

"I can't Ange I have a lot of work to do."

"Look an hour out of your time is all I'm asking, Booth has offered to take you. He's worried too."

"If I say I'll go can I get some work done?" Tempe asked wishing her friend just leave her alone, but knew the only way for that to happen was to agree.

"Yes, Booth is waiting for you, if you leave now you can make the appointment I already made you."

"fine." Tempe said closing her computer and walked out of the museum to Booth's waiting car.

* * *

can anyone guess what's wrong with her? the truth will shock you. J/K! please reivew 


	14. pregnant?

A week had passed since Tempe had returned from the doctors, because Booth had been out in the waiting room at the time he didn't know much and Tempe refused to even mention the visit. At the moment Booth was walking into the museum to pay her a visit as Angela ran up to him.

"Booth, I know what it is." She yelled running towards him. "I know what it is."

"What 'what' is?" he asked as she made her way to his side.

"What Tempe's secret is. Oh I don't know why I didn't see this before." She said rambling on as to how naive she had been as to not notice it before.

"What?" Booth asked confused, he had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"Her secret, you know, what's been getting her ill, what the doctor appointment was about."

"Oh, what is it?"

"She's pregnant." Angela stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT!" Booth asked yelling, he couldn't believe it. "Who told you that? Who's the father? When did this happen?"

"Calm down." Angela said trying to quiet him as she noticed the other people in the lab began to stare. "Wow, Booth I didn't know you'd react that way."

"Just tell me, who is the father?" he asked a little more calmly.

"Well, I'm not sure. She hasn't been with anyone in the last 5 month's, except David, but she says their just friends. I'm pretty sure their not dating or even sleeping together. So that leaves you."

"Me?"

"Yes, she told me how two months' ago she got drunk and slept with you. The sign's show she's only a few month's pregnant. She's not even showing yet, unless you count the little bit of weight she's gained from eating all the junk food she is."

"Did she tell you this?"

"no, but it's obvious, the sickness, the eating, she's even complained about stomach pains every now and again and I did some research that some woman do experience early cramps and pain." Angela continued on as she and Booth headed towards Tempe's office, as they reached the door she spoke again. "Don't let her know you know, let her tell us."

"Right." Booth said watching as Angela turned and left and knocked on her door.

"Come in." a voice called.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked making his way into her office and closing the door behind him.

"Alright I guess, a little uncomfortable with these stomach aches, but the doctor said it was normal." She mumbled, it was the first time she'd ever mentioned what the doctor had said.

"Yeah, how is that? Did the doctor give you any advice as to deal with it?" he asked trying to make it sound like he had no clue what was going on.

"Just to do whatever makes the pain go away. And I do that by eating these chips, but I don't want to talk about that. What are you here for?"

"Oh, nothing just got off work early and thought I'd stop by and see if you're busy."

"Well not really, last week was hell though I've lowered my work load by a little, why?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to go out to dinner, you know as just friends."

"Sure, just let me finish this up and well go." She said typing something down on her computer then closing it and walking with him out of the office.

"So where do you want to go?" Booth asked getting in the car and starting it up.

"Wherever, just so long as I eat soon." She said and looked out the window.

"Right, Wong Foo's it is." He said offering her a smile; she caught it and gave him one back.

They stayed at Wong Foo's for a few hours, eating, drinking; Tempe was drinking soda, and talking when Booth offered to take her home, when she started to yawn.

"Thanks I seem to be tired a lot lately." She said and walked out of the building with him and to the car.

"It's no problem at all." He said opening her door for her and closing it before getting in himself.

They arrived at her apartment 15 minutes later and Booth insisted he walk her upstairs, however, she objected at first, saying it wasn't necessary. As they came to her door, she opened it and welcomed him in for a few minutes.

"It's fine you need your sleep anyways." He spoke, but followed her in as he noticed she ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach again.

He reached the door and watched her leaning over the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. Booth jumped from his place to the space next to her to rub her back and hold her hair.

"It's ok, just let it out." He soothed her until she finished.

"Thanks, Booth. I know you really don't want to be doing this." She said her head still down.

"It's fine with me, your sick and I caused it." He said realizing he messed up and said too much, luckily she didn't catch it for at that exact moment she threw up again.

"I'm glad you're here to help me." she said flushing the toilet and getting up to brush her teeth. "Sometimes I just need someone to talk to."

Booth watched her, but looked to the contents being flushed as something abnormal caught his eye. A red substance was in there, slowly swirling around and soon disappeared.

"Blood." He whispered.

"What was that?" she asked from the sink.

"There's blood. You're bleeding." He said getting up to her side.

"Yeah so?" she asked not understanding it.

"Bones, that's not good for someone in your condition." He said, realizing he gave out the knowledge that he knew your secret.

"My condition?" she asked.

* * *

Well everyone guessed pregnancy, so much for the element of surprise. Please review and let me know what you all think. 


	15. the truth

I know what I said about the element of surprise and everyone guessing about the pregnancy, well here is where the element of surprise comes in. I would like to congratulate mendenbar on guessing right, thank you for playing. And to everyone else SURPRISE!

* * *

Tempe stood looking at Booth in the mirror, then turned to face him. "What do you mean, 'my condition?"

"Look Bones you need to stop pretending I know alright, I know you're pregnant." Booth said looking her in the eyes and giving out the knowledge that he knew. "And throwing up blood isn't good while you're in this state."

"Booth, I don't know where you got that notion, but I'm not pregnant." She said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"What? But you had all the symptoms of it, are you sure?"

"I'm sure I went to the doctors remember? You took me. I'm not pregnant."

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"I have a stomach ulcer, I've been working too much and the stress has finally gotten to me."

"But I thought that with an ulcer you lost weight."

"in some cases yes, but in rarer cases people do tend to gain because by eating it eases the pain brought on by it." She explained making her way into her medicine cabinet.

"Wow, I'm sorry Bones, but Angela made a good point." Booth said watching her as she pulled out a bottle of pills.

"You listened to Angela? Well no wonder you thought I was with child." She said laughing and placing a pill in her mouth, then grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Some pills the doctor gave me for if blood appeared in my sick."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure I haven't been getting much sleep. The pain is too much to deal with, so I work." She said making her way to her bed.

"Doesn't that make it worse, with the stress that brings on?"

"Yes it does, I'm tired, but can't find myself to sleep."

"If you want I'll stay the night and keep an eye on you." He offered helping her get into her bed.

"No, remember what happened last time?" she asked making a slight joke.

"I'll stay on your couch, I won't come in here unless you want." Tempe looked in his eyes and saw he spoke the truth.

"I'd like that, thanks."

Booth walked over to Tempe and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Good night, Bones. Sleep well."

"You too, the sheets are in the hallway cupboard."

The lights went off and Tempe closed her eyes. Booth walked into the hallway, pulled some sheets out of the cupboard and made the couch into a temporary bed. Laying down on it he began to think on how his life had almost changed.

If Tempe had been pregnant with his kid he would have been a father yet again and that made him feel great, finding out she was just sick came kind of as a downer on his life. He knew he loved her, he just couldn't admit it to her yet, but after thinking she was going to have his child he knew it had to be soon.

But he also knew that by telling her he loved her it could push them further apart, she had made it clear she was incapable of loving anyone, that she locked away her heart so she couldn't feel pain. But if he told her how he felt would she run? Or would she stay? Would she hate him? Or would she feel the same? Whatever the outcome Booth knew he had to take his chance and tell her how he felt.

Booth had been asleep for no more than an hour when he heard odd sounds coming from her room. He quickly rolled out of bed and ran into her bathroom where she sat hunched over the toilet again. He rushed to her side and held her hair back as she continued to throw up.

"Are you alright?" he asked once she had finished.

"I'll be fine." She said flushing the toilet again and got up to brush her teeth. "I'm sorry for waking you up. But like I said this gets out of hand."

"Its fine you thirsty?" he asked walking out of the bathroom.

"No I'm fine I'm just going to start on my work for tomorrow." She mumbled making her way into the living room and sat on the couch, Booth walked in behind her and sat next to her.

Tempe opened up her computer and started typing away, desperately seeking sleep, but knew she'd find none as her stomach was aching. After 5 minutes at starring at her monitor, Tempe shut the laptop and walked into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" she asked going through her fridge in search of anything good.

"No not really." He said watching her pull out a pudding cup and started to eat it.

"Booth I'm sorry for waking you up, I didn't mean to." She said making her way over to him on the couch.

"Its fine, I wasn't even really asleep." He said as she came up to him and rested her head on his chest, though it was unlike her he didn't say anything, knowing she was in pain and needed some comforting.

'_It's now or never.'_ Booth thought as he could feel her breath on him. 'Tell _her how you feel; you never know how she'll take it until you tell her'_. Booth sat there looking at her smiling, she looked so peaceful just sitting in his arms her head resting on his chest and her hands in her lap.

"Bones, there's something I need to tell you." He started out. Looking down at her he saw her lift her head and look him in the eyes. "I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but it needs to be said."

"Tell me Booth." She whispered, so low he felt it more than heard it.

"I love you."

* * *

Ok how should she react? Please tell me what you'd like to see from her. 


	16. comfort from a friend pt2

Ok here is the next chapter, I want to thank you all for your reviews and ideas for this chapter I was going to make it a little better sort of fluffy, but I felt this was great, of course I've been through a lot in the last week, so it might be a little bad I'm not too sure. Please review and let me know what you all think and thank you for reviewing in the past. I loved hearing what you guys had to say

* * *

'_Question: How does a person live life and give out their heart without it being broken?' _

Tempe sat up and continued to stare at Booth, she couldn't believe what he had just said, he loved her. She sat there looking around frantically as she felt the walls closing in on her. It became hard to breathe and she couldn't find the oxygen her body needed.

"No, you don't." she said quickly. "You think you do, but you don't."

"Yes I know I do."

"No!" she yelled crawling off the couch and walking quickly to her bedroom, Booth behind her the whole time. "You can't love me, now you'll leave to, just like the rest of them, you're lying!"

"No, Temperance, I'm not lying." He said taking hold of her by the arms and making her face him. "I thought you'd understand."

"No, I don't want you to leave me." she cried wiggling free from his grasp and falling onto the bed behind her to cry.

"I'm not going to leave you." He said kneeling to face her.

"Yes you are! Everyone I've ever loved or who has ever loved me has left. No body ever stays." She sobbed getting up and walking to her closet to change.

"Where are you going?" he asked noticing her grabbing her clothes.

"Somewhere, anywhere."

Booth sat there watching her look for her car keys and grab her purse; he had already got his things together and was leaving as well.

"Booth, I'm sorry, but I can't loose you like I have the rest." She mumbled as they walked out and she locked her door.

Booth walked down the hall and left, knowing somewhere deep down, Temperance felt the same.

It was around 2:00 in the morning when a pounding sounded at Angela's door. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the sound, opening the door.

"Bren?" she asked confused at the sight in front of her. Tempe wet from the rain falling outside and her eyes all puffy as if she had been crying.

"Ange, I'm sorry to have woken you up, but I had no other place to go." She whispered embracing her best friend.

"Its fine, come on in." she said moving out of the way for her to enter. "What happened?"

"Booth." Tempe whispered, almost incoherently.

"What did he do?"

"He said he loved me."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"I can't have him love me; if he does he'll leave me, just like the rest of them." She began to cry and Angela held her close, trying to comfort her best friend.

"Sweetie, he's not like the rest of them, he's different."

"Ange, my own family left me. Who's to say he won't be any different?"

"no one, but he's proven more than enough times that he really does love you and that in your time of need he will be there for you." She tried to reassure her, let her know it was ok to let her heart out. "While you two were in that barn and you told me you broke down crying because you weren't Joy Kennon, who did you say held you close telling you he knew who you were?"

"Booth." She whispered.

"Who crawled out of a hospital bed, even though he had been in an explosion, just to hunt you down and save you from death?"

"Booth."

"And who flew to New Orleans when you had woken up covered in blood and missing a whole day from your life?"

"Booth, but Ange I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Bren, sweetie, he loves you and if he was there for you then he'll always be there for you, no matter what. He's not leaving unless you push him away or he has to for reasons not even he can control."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt, if something happens to him, what will I do? I can't deal with another loss in my life."

"Things happen for a reason, if he leaves I can honestly say he'll be back, but if he doesn't, than I'll always be there for you. You can't spend your life thinking about what your going to loose, if you don't give yourself time to gain it."

"Thanks Ange, you mind if I spend the night here?" Tempe asked as her crying had subsided a bit and she had began to get the hiccups.

"Sure, I'll go and get you some pillows and stuff." Angela said getting off of the couch and went to retrieve some sheets.

When she returned she found the living room empty and Tempe gone. She began to look around curiously until she heard gagging noises coming from the restroom.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked as Tempe walked out.

"I'm fine, the doctor said it's normal." She said walking to the couch.

"Is that why you were upset? Because you think Booth said just because you're pregnant?"

"What? No! Ange I'm not pregnant, I have an ulcer."

"Oh, sorry." She said out loud then muttered, "I shouldn't have told Hodgins."

"Good night Ange."

"Night Bren."

The next morning Angela woke up to find the sheets folded on the couch and Tempe nowhere in sight. Entering the kitchen she found a note attached to the refrigerator.

'_Ange-_

_Thanks again for being there for me last night. I left early because I have a lot to think about, I admit I'm still scared, but I think I'll be ok, in the end. See you at work in a few hours._

_-Tempe.'_

As she read the note, Angela smiled to herself and got ready for work.

Tempe sat in her car driving to work, she didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew Angela was right, about everything. She did love Booth and she needed to let him know, maybe, just maybe, her love for him could over take her fears of being hurt and maybe he could help her see she would be alright, she just hope she wouldn't regret it.

'_And so I ask you again: How does a person live life and give out their heart without it being broken?_

_The answer: they don't, they just hope that someday they will find somebody who can take all the fear away and make life a little better.'_


	17. confessions are the cure

Though Tempe knew she had work that day, she also knew she had to talk to somebody about her recent behavior. Speeding down the street, she headed towards Booth's apartment. As she entered the parking lot she parked her car and sat there wondering if she should go up. Part of her wanted to turn around and go home, but the other part made her get out of the car and make her way to his apartment.

As she approached his door she allowed her fist to fall against it repeatedly. Standing there she began to wonder what she would say to him. Just as the door opened and she was face-to-face with Booth she knew all she wanted to say.

"Bones, Good to see you." He said smiling at her, though one would tell it was forced.

"Booth, I have to talk to you." She spoke up.

"Not now, Bones I have to go get Parker from Rebecca." He said pushing past her and out the door.

"No, Booth this is really important. I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"Its fine, I know why you acted the way you did, it's over with." he said walking to the elevator, she followed closely behind.

"Booth I've realized that even though I've been hurt I have to allow myself to be loved. I just don't want you to leave me like the rest have." She said as they entered the elevator.

"Bones!" he yelled looking to her, "Temperance." The name came at a whisper. "I will never leave you, never. I understand you have been hurt and needed time to heal. I understand why you acted the way you did, I understand everything, but I can't feel this way about you and not have the feelings returned."

"But Booth, that's just it I love you too." She said looking him in the eyes. "I was just scared to face it because I thought that once I got close you would walk out like them."

"I would never walk out. I want to make sure nobody else hurts you." He said holding her face close, so only a small gap of air separated them. "Just let me in and I'll show you I'm different."

"It'll take me time to let you in, Booth, but within time you'll be welcomed in." she mumbled as his lips brushed against her forehead.

"That's all I ask. Just don't close up your heart and kick everyone out, let someone in because they just might be the one who changes your life for the better."

"I will, thank you." She said and followed him out to the car and as she drove to work he drove to pick up his son, but not without promising to stop by the lab later on that day.

As Tempe entered the lab she had a smile on her face and a happy attitude all around. Walking to her office she was stopped by Angela who came up and started talking to her.

"So, what was so important that you had to leave early this morning for?" she asked leaning against the door frame.

"I went to talk to Booth." She answered pulling out an apple.

"What did he say?"

"He'll stop by later with Parker." She answered taking a bite.

"I see your feeling better."

"No, not really. I still have a few stomach pains, but I'm dealing." Suddenly she jumped out of her chair and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach again.

"I spoke too soon." Angela said walking in to check up on her.

"Actually I'm doing better." Tempe called from the stall.

"Sweetie you're throwing up, how is that better?"

"There's no more blood. The pills must be working."

"Yeah sure the 'pills'" Angela called sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Tempe asked flushing the toilet and coming out to wash out her mouth.

"Isn't it odd that after realizing how you felt about Booth you started getting sick? And then once you tell him how you really feel and stopped lying to yourself about how you felt, you start to get better?"

"No, it was the pills the doctor prescribed me." Tempe said looking to her friend awkwardly.

"Whatever you say sweetie. Let's get back to work." The two walked out of the bathroom and back into the lab.

* * *

Ok I'm really confused, what do you guys want to see happen next? Please help me out here. And thank you all for reviewing you've really helped me out. 


	18. Busted

Thank you Queen Isabella for your idea, I hope I used it right.

* * *

It had been a few hours later when Booth entered the lab with parker in tow. As they walked passed security, Parker took off running towards Tempe's office screaming 'Dr. Bones!' at the top of his lungs. Booth quickly ran after him, but was stopped by Hodgins.

"Hey, Booth, congrats." He said patting the guy on the back and smiling broadly.

"On what?" he asked confused looking behind him for his son, who had gave him the slip.

"You know, on Dr. B's little bundle of joy." He explained, getting an odd look from Booth.

"Let me guess…Angela?"

"Yup, she told me everything."

"Thanks, Hodgins, but there is no bundle of joy, we were mistaken." He said trying to straiten the story out, and mentally planning to kill Angela when he got the chance.

"Oh bummer. That must have been pretty bad news, considering you make a great dad, you know with parker and all. But you must love her." he said smiling.

"She's my partner Hodgins." Booth didn't want to say anything yet, just in case Tempe had locked her heart back up again. He didn't want to be an idiot again in that same predicament.

"Yeah, but admit it, you love her, you can tell by the way you stare at her." Hodgins pressured.

"We're partners." Booth said his voice raising.

"But you love her." Hodgins voice began to rise.

"Partners."

"You love her."

"WE'RE PARTNERS!" Booth yelled.

"But you love her." Hodgins said lowering his voice.

"YES! OK! I LOVE HER! I LOVE DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN!" he yelled, and then stood there in shock looking around as everybody starred at him.

"That's all you had to say." Hodgins said laughing and got back to his bugs.

"Daddy!" Parker called "I found Dr. Bones!" he said turning around the corner in Tempe's arms.

"He found me in Angela's office talking; he's good at finding people." She said putting him down and walking up to him and gave him a smile.

Angela walked up to Hodgins and the two talked until Angela could be heard yelling 'Really?' Booth looked over to the two of them and saw Angela smile at him and Hodgins look away laughing and shaking his head.

"Do you really love Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked coming up from behind Booth.

"Jeeze, Zach, you scared me."

"Do you really love her?" he asked again, not caring if he scared him or not.

"You heard me yell it didn't you?"

"Yes. I hope she returns your feelings." Zach said then turned and went back to work.

"So do I." booth mumbled to himself, then realized how unlike Zach that was. "I want to talk to you in your office." Booth said walking over to Tempe. "Angela could you watch Parker for me, please?"

"Sure, take your time." She called then got a few pencils and paper for him to draw with.

"What is it?" Tempe asked once they walked into her office.

"I love you." He said and brought her close.

"I love you too." She said. Booth looked her in the eyes and saw she was telling the truth.

"I think we should, you know start a relationship. Start dating see where that takes us."

"I'd like that." She mumbled and closed the small distance the separated them.

Their lips met softly at first, but soon the kiss intensified as they stood there.

Angela was talking to Hodgins about what Booth had yelled when she turned around and noticed Parker was gone. She began looking for him and found him at Tempe's office door starring as he watched Tempe and his father kiss.

"Parker!" she yelled, pulling Tempe and Booth out of their position and caused them both to look to the door and stare at Parker. Busted.


	19. conversations

this goes to Queen Isabella, thank you so much for the ideas and everything. you rock!

* * *

Tempe and Booth watched as Parker stood staring at them oddly as Angela ran over to him and picked him up, carrying him to the platform Hodgins stood at watching what Angela had been yelling at.

"What happened?" Hodgins asked as Parker looked back to the office as Booth and Tempe walked out.

"I think he saw Booth and Brennan in a certain predicament." Angela said placing the child down at a desk to continue coloring.

"Certain predicament? What kind?" Zach asked looking at Parker as he colored.

"They were kissing." Parker said never looking up.

"They were what?" Zach asked unable to believe it.

"Quiet, here they come." Angela said smiling as they both entered the platform area.

"Angela, can I see you for a minute?" Tempe asked walking up to her friend.

"Sure sweetie." She said walking over to her, knowing she was going to be questioned.

Booth walked over to Parker and was about to talk to him when his phone went off.

"Booth." He said answering his phone. "Yes sir. I'll be there. I have my son with me." it was quiet on his end and then he closed his phone. "Bones, we have to go see Cullen, let's go."

Tempe walked over to Parker, picked him up and carried him to the car, following Booth to the front door. Once they reached the SUV they placed Parker in his car seat and drove to FBI headquarters in silence.

As they entered the parking lot and parked, Tempe got out of the car, helped Parker out of his seat and carried him all the way to Cullen's office. Booth offered her a smile as to say thank you for helping Parker, and she smiled back, but both looked away when Parker looked to them. Booth, Tempe and Parker walked into Cullen's office and took a seat as he offered it to them.

"Dr. Brennan. Good to see you again." He said giving her a smile.

"Good to see you as well." She offered making sure Parker sat comfortably in her lab.

"Well you must be wondering what I called you here for." He started out, "well I just personally wanted to thank you for all of your help with the cases we have given you and I was wondering if the two of you would be attending a banquet we have at the end of the month."

"Sir, may I have a moment to talk to Bones?" Booth asked getting up and pulling her out of the room as his boss nodded.

"I hope they don't kiss again." Parker mumbled underneath his breath as he watched them exit the room.

"What was that Parker?" Cullen asked looking to the four-year-old sitting across from him.

"I said I hope they don't kiss again." He said louder.

"What makes you think they will?"

"I saw them in Dr. Bones' office kissing earlier. Daddy likes her."

"Really?" Cullen asked laughing, yet serious at what the child had said. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's nice, like another mommy." He said smiling.

"Do you think your daddy is happy with her?" Cullen pressed the kid for any information.

"I think daddy really likes her. He's always talking about her and sometimes we stop by her house late at night to make sure nobody is going to hurt her."

"Is that what your daddy says?" Cullen was now smiling.

"Uh huh"

"Want a lollipop?" Cullen asked offering him a candy.

"I think daddy really likes Dr. Bones because he spends a lot of time with her." Parker kept explaining taking a candy from him. "I think sometimes my mommy gets a little jealous because daddy has Dr. Bones and she doesn't like it that much."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. But I do know that mommy just broke up with her boyfriend." Parker shoved the candy in the mouth and began to eat it as Cullen began to wonder if everything Parker was telling the truth, or if it was the imagination of a four year old.

Both looked to the door as Booth and Tempe walked into the room. Both taking their seats and looking to Cullen, Tempe smiling and holding Parker while Booth talked.

"Sir, we would both be happy to attend the banquet."

"Great, I'll see you two soon." Booth got up and followed Tempe and Parker out. "Oh, Booth?" Cullen said before he left.

"Yes sir?"

"Take care of Parker, he's cute."

"Thank you sir, I will." Booth then turned and left.

"Oh Booth?" Cullen called again; Booth entered the room and listened.

"Try and keep your hands off the good doctor while working." Booth's face lost color and Cullen began to laugh.

Walking down the hall and to the elevator, Tempe looked to Booth oddly and Parker looked a little frightened. As he got in, he stood there silently and knew a long talk with Parker was in order.

"Booth?" Tempe asked looking to him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing a little talk can't help." He answered looking down to his son, who stood there eating his lollipop.

* * *

ok, you guys i'm sorry these chapters are short, i'm trying ot make them longer, but i'm getting a little stuck and i'm also working on another Bones fic. thank you all for your patience and reviews your all there for me more than my own friends. please review and let me know what you all think. thnak you 


	20. the good night kiss

the banquet is next i promise i just felt the need to place this chapter in. please review and let me know what you all think. its a little longer, like i've been promising.

BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES BONES

Booth stood in his bedroom getting ready for the banquet that would start within the next hour. Parker sat in his living room watching TV, until his dad was ready and dropped him off at home.

Ever since the week before where he spilled his fathers secret to the boss, Parker had been a little careful on the things he said, but didn't get into too much trouble, seeing as how he was so young.

The phone rang and Parker jumped from his seat and ran to the phone, picking it up as he reached it.

"Hello?" He asked putting the phone to his ear.

The room went silent as Booth entered, and Parker listened to the voice on the other end.

"I'm fine. How 'bout you?" he asked kindly. "Yes, he's here. Daddy, its Dr. Bones." He said handing Booth the phone than going back to his seat on the couch.

"Hello?" Booth said putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, Bones. Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. You don't mind taking a stop to drop Parker off do you? Ok great, I'll see you in a few, bye." Booth hung up the phone and smiled.

Parker got up from his seat and placed his knees into the couch and looked over the side of the couch to his father smiling. Booth smiled back and walked into his room grabbing the jacket part to his tux.

"Well, Buddy? What do you think?"

"I like it daddy. I think Dr. Bones will like it too." He said reaching behind him, picking up a few flowers and carrying them over to Booth. "Don't forget these."

"Thanks Buddy." Booth said taking them then looking into the mirror. "Parker, can I ask you something?"

"Sure daddy."

"Do you mind me seeing Dr. Bones? You know like dating?"

"No, daddy. I don't." he said honestly. "I think Dr. Bones is nice and funny, and she really likes me."

"Could you ever see her as your new mommy?" Booth asked not sure how'd he answer or if he'd even like they idea, but he knew it was a hard question to get out.

"I would love to have her as a new mommy." He said happily, a smile spreading across his whole face.

"Ok, little guy. Let's go pick up the doctor shall we." Booth asked picking Parker up and grabbing his backpack as the child grabbed the flowers.

The ride to Tempe's house was a quiet one, except for Parker singing along with the music that played on the radio that is until Parker decided to interrupt the silence.

"Daddy? Are you going to ask Dr. Bones to marry you?" he asked from his car seat in the back, he held the flowers close to him.

"Maybe." Booth replied looking to him through the rearview mirror. "Someday, not now, though."

"Oh, ok." he said smiling, then started fishing through his backpack for something.

"Parker? Do you think, you could keep quiet about that around Bones and her friends at the lab? In fact don't say anything about it, unless you're talking to me and we're alone ok?"

"Ok, Daddy." He mumbled shoving his head into the backpack to see what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for?"

"My wollipop." He said.

"Your wollipop?"

"Yes, I had a wollipop from today and lost it."

"Sorry to hear that buddy." Booth said laughing and continued driving.

"Angela I don't think this is good enough." Tempe said walking out of her bathroom in a black formal dress that went to her knees, and dipped low in the front and back.

"What are you talking about sweetie? This one is perfect." Angela said walking over to her to fix the dress so it looked how it was supposed to. "All we need to do is your hair."

"Ange, can't we just leave it in the bun?" Tempe asked being shoved back into the bathroom.

"No, we have to hurry, so stop squirming." Angela said pulling out the curling iron she brought from home.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tempe asked watching her in the mirror.

"Ever think of curling your hair?"

"No."

"Well, now we are." Angela whispered grabbing pieces of hair and began curling it with the iron.

20 minutes later Tempe stood looking herself in the mirror at her hair. It was curled perfectly and fell on her shoulders, covering the spaghetti straps to her dress. Her make up was just the right amount and the red lipstick complimented her whole face.

"Ange, I look like a whole other person." Tempe said starring in the mirror and touching her hair to make sure what she saw was real.

"I know, he'll love it. Now call him and see when he's coming I want to try something else really quick." Angela said throwing her the phone then disappearing into the living room.

5 minutes later when she returned she saw Tempe sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently.

"Ok, here." She said handing her a pair of black, open-toed high heels. Tempe put them on, then stood trying to get used to the unusualness of them. "Ok, now these." She was handed a pair of diamond earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet.

"Oh, my god Ange, where did you get these?" Tempe asked putting them on.

"I bought them over the last few years. I thought they'd look nice on you for tonight. You know since you and that hunky FBI agent of yours have decided to take matters further." Ange said helping her clasp the necklace.

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw you two kissing." She said making sure everything was perfect. "Plus, Parker told me."

"Ah yes. He also told Cullen a few choice things too." Tempe said grabbing her purse on the bed, then walked with Angela to the living room.

"He told Cullen?" Angela asked packing up her make up and stuff.

"Oh yes. He got a huge lecture too. He didn't mean to, he's young."

"You know Tempe, I've known you for a few years now, but I'm seeing a whole new side of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have this mother's instinct to protect that kid."

"I've become rather fawned of him. I'm never going to have kids, but if I had to adopt one or gain one by marriage I would want him or her to be just like Parker."

"Oh, so temperance Brennan has a motherly instinct to her. Unbelievable. Well I'm glad you like him. Because he just loves the hell out of you."

"Yeah well I hope he doesn't mind me dating his father."

"She's admitted it people!" Angela yelled out to nobody. "She has admitted she's dating Seeley Booth."

"Ange, who are you talking to?" Tempe asked starring at her confused.

"Nobody. Look I better go. Bye." She said walking towards the door and opening it.

"Thanks Angela, for everything. I'll have these back to you by tomorrow."

"don't worry about it, just be careful tonight, you know when you get back and decide to…well when you decide to do something." Angela said with a smile, then closed the door behind her.

Tempe stood there for a moment thinking what she meant, then her face went red with a blush as the answer became clear. She then turned and walked back into the room and grabbed her cell phone, then placed it into her purse.

As she returned into the living room, a knock came and she walked over to answer it. Once she opened the door she saw a bouquet of flowers with small feet standing next to Booth.

"These are for you." A small voice said as the flowers were hired to her.

"Thank you." She said taking them, then smiled as Parker could be seen.

"Wow, Dr. Bones you look pretty." Parker said as Tempe reappeared from her apartment after placing the flowers in a vase.

"Thank you." She said smiling, then picked him up and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"You look beautiful." Booth said, the only thing he'd said to her since they arrived.

"Thank you, you look handsome, Booth." She said starring at him, then locking her door.

The three of them made their way downstairs and then to the car. The 20 minutes drive to Rebecca's was one filled with chatter between Parker and Tempe, Booth would occasionally give his opinion and laugh as how they would both disagree with him, even if it meant them agreeing.

"Well, we're here." Booth said getting out of the car and grabbing Parker's stuff from the back.

"Dr. Bones, can you come with me to the front door?" he questioned from the back where his dad unbuckled him.

"Sure, if you want." She said unsure of how to answer. She got out and picked him up once he was free from the prison people had a right to call a car seat.

The three of them made their way to the front door and Parker stretched out to ring the door bell. A few seconds passed before the door was opened and Rebecca answered smiling, her smile fell as she looked upon Booth and Tempe all dressed up.

"hello." She said forcing her smile back. "Parker, honey, how was your stay with daddy?" she asked grabbing Parker from Tempe.

"Fun! Really fun!" he said grabbing his backpack that Booth was handing him.

"Good, well why don't you say good night to daddy and Temperance." She said trying to be friendly while the child was around.

"Good night, daddy. Good night, Dr. Bones." He threw out his arms, hugged Booth and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then turned to Tempe, threw out his arms, hugged her as she moved closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night." Booth said turning to leave.

"Sleep well." Tempe said and followed him, still a little shocked from the brave move the child made.

"He likes you, you know?" Booth said once they were in the car.

"I think I just found that out." She mumbled placing her hand to where he kissed her.

"He's never done that to anybody before, and to do that in front of his mother, that says something. Sorry to say it, but he'll never leave you alone. Your part of his life now."

"I don't think I'd ever want to leave him anyways." She said smiling, and a little scared as to how true it really was.

"Thank you, Bones, for everything you've given me." he said taking her hand in his as he started the car.

"You were there for me in my time of need, I think it's the least I can do. Besides I really like him." He said smiling back.

"Good, let's go. We're going to be late if we wait any longer." He said starting the car while looking to the clock that read 8:45.

The party started at 9 and they wanted to be on time. Tempe smiled to Booth and then looked to the back seat as something caught her eye.

"what's this?" she asked grabbing the object and holding it up to get a better look and show Booth at the same time. It was a white stick with a dark ball on it that was covered in hair, fuzz and who knows what else.

"That…would be Parker's disappearing lollipop." He said chuckling. He looked to Tempe and saw the confused look on her face. "You've still got a lot to learn."

"I'm willing to, if you can teach." She said smiling. The rest of the drive to the FBI achieves was in silence.


	21. the forbidden dance

Booth and Tempe entered a large building that was located ten minutes from the FBI headquarters. The place was huge, a party room on its own. The dinning hall was covered in streamers and balloons, decorations filled the place and a large banner that read** 'FBI Annual Dinner'** sat in the middle of it all over the stage.

A least 50 different tables surrounded a dance floor where a few people were dancing to music that a DJ played off to the side.

"Wow, this is really something." Tempe muttered to Booth as he walked her to a table.

"This place looks really nice, never expected it to be this good." Booth agreed.

They soon found their seats at a table where a few other agents sat and Booth pulled out Tempe's chair.

"Well, agent Booth it has been a while." A blonde woman with green eyes said as she walked up to Booth.

"Yes, agent Williams it has." Booth agreed shaking hands with her.

"Where have you been?" she asked ignoring Tempe, who sat there eyeing her.

"Around, working with my partner here." He said motioning to Tempe. Then introduced them, "agent Williams this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, Bones, this is agent Williams."

"Pleasure to meet you." Williams said shaking her hand and faking a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Tempe lied as well, faking a smile also.

"Well I must be going, Cullen wished to speak to me." the woman turned to leave and called behind her back, "Good bye Seeley."

"Good bye Lilia." Booth called after her.

"What was that all about?" Tempe asked as he took his seat next to her.

"She has problems with me, I got a case she wanted and solved it before she could solve hers."

"That's rude of her."

"Yeah, well that's just how people are though."

A few minutes passed before Booth got the courage to ask Tempe to dance. And as they stood on the dance floor dancing to a decent rhythm they began to loose themselves. That is until a new beat filled the air.

"Bones, you ever salsa before?" Booth whispered in her ear.

"Once, when I was in Spain, why?" she questioned as he began to dance.

"I want to make sure you can handle the heat and spice of it." He said.

"I don't know what that means." She said beginning to dance with the beat.

"Just dance, Bones. Just dance."

As they moved their feet to the beat of the music, they lost their selves as the enjoyed the way their bodies moved together. Tempe pulled away from Booth and started moving her hips as he came to her side and pulled her close. As the music stopped and the dance ended they found them selves inches from the other, their lips barley touching as they breathed hard. Booth had one hand on her hip and the other held her leg up that was lifted and resting on his waist and her hands were on his face.

As the pulled apart the whole room went wild at the show they were treated to and applauded the scene. Booth and Tempe pulled away and walked towards a door that led to a balcony outside.

"Wow, you're a really good dancer." Booth said breaking the silence once they were outside and out of sight of the others.

"Thanks you're really good too. I never thought you could dance like that." She said smiling.

"Well I can. I just never knew you could."

"I learned a lot of dancing skills when I went to Spain a few years ago." She explained leaning over the railing and looking out to a garden that was planted out in the back.

"Do you know how to dance the forbidden dance?" Booth asked smiling at her.

"I don't know what that means." She answered honestly.

"Do you know how to lambada?"

"Yes I do, I learned from a few people I met in Brazil about three years ago. They owned a dance school."

"Really?" Booth asked pulling her close from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Really. So do you know how to…what did you call it the forgetting dance?"

"No, the forbidden dance and yes I can."

"Why do they call it that? I mean in Brazil it was just called the lambada."

"They call it the forbidden dance because it's like having sex on the dance floor. It was called forbidden back in the 30's because people back then thought it was absurd to dance in such a way in public." Booth explained, surprising Tempe at his knowledge of the dance.

"I never knew you knew so much." She said turning to face him.

"I am smart you know?"

"I know, but you really knew a lot about that."

"I learned the dance and wanted to know more."

"That was clever." She said embracing him and putting her head on his chest, listening as his heart beat matched hers.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, anyways you wanted to go back and dance?" Tempe questioned puling away from his embrace.

"Yes, let's go." He said grabbing her hand as they walked back to the dance floor together. "What would you like to dance?"

"Anything, just not the lambada, we're here for work and I don't think your co-works would like us having sex in front of them." She said half-serious, half-joking.

"What does it matter?" Booth asked as he embraced her and they began to slow dance to the classical music that came out of the speakers.

"Booth I have some self dignity." She mumbled.

"I know, I'm just teasing you." He said.

After a few more dances they got off the dance floor, grabbed some dinner and spoke with the people at their table. It was around 11:00 when Cullen got on the stage and began to speak.

"May I have your attention?" he asked into the mic, everyone quieted down and listened as he spoke. "As you all know this is our tenth annual dinner, and I welcome you all."

The audience applauded him and a few cheered all of them proud for their work and hard determination; which the dinner was all about a sort of 'thank you' for all of their hard work.

"Anyways as a different sort of plans we are also here to hand out our first ever awards. Certain awards will be handed out to certain agents for things they have done that helped the agency in more ways than one."

Again the room sounded in applause as the agents went crazy over the new idea. Twenty minutes of people collecting awards passed and soon Booth and Tempe were pulled out of their little conversation as Cullen began to give a speech.

"Ok, this next award is a very special one and deserves special reorganization to the people who have earned it." The room began to grow a little loud with chatter at the sound of 'people' in the speech.

"Yes I said people; this award goes to one agent who has always been there for the FBI and bringing justice to people who needed it and never giving up on a case. This award also goes to the agent's partner, though this partner is not part of the bureau, they have done a wonderful job at helping a member of our family capture horrible criminals off the street. So please put your hands together for the best partnership we have ever seen. Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The room went loud with applause as Booth and Tempe got up from their seats and walked to the stage where Cullen held two awards and handed them each once. Written in gold writing over a little black granite award rock read **'Best partnership of the year.'**

"Well, I'd like to thank you all for this award, but I couldn't do it, without Dr. Brennan." Booth said into the mic pulling back for her to speak.

"Thank you all for this so much. I never knew that just by doing my job this could happen. Thank you all and thank you Booth." She spoke into the mic and stepped down.

Tempe smiled and walked with Booth back to their seats as they sat down they gave each other a quick kiss, neither knowing they had an audience until everyone started clapping. Booth pulled away smiling while Tempe blushed.


	22. save the last dance for me

Hi, I thought this chapter I'd give you because people asked for it and because I thought it would be fun. Now I've never danced the Lambada and to be honest I did research on this dance. It's hard to get unless you know it by heart, then the dances just come out. But I researched it and even watched video on it. To be honest there's nothing really dirty about it, but like I had Booth say in the 1930's it would have been bad to see.

So I must tell you all, the exact dance steps aren't here because there are a lot and they are confusing, but most of the steps in this chapter are the actual ones, though a few of them are part of my own just to add some fun. This is almost M, but not quite, my parents would kill me if I were to write an M fic.

I think I might actually give this dance a try one of these days, after all it is part of my Latin heritage and shouldn't we all know the dance of love, lust and passion?

---------------------------------------------

After the banquet ended Booth drove Tempe home and walked her upstairs to her apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked placing her award on the counter as she entered.

"Sure." He said and followed her in, closing the door behind him.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked from the kitchen as she searched for some cups.

"No thank you." He called back and was surprised to see her coming back and walking over to the couch.

"Thanks for tonight Booth I really had fun." She said taking off her high heels and placing Angela's jewelry on the coffee table.

"I had fun too, thanks for coming." He said walking over to her to sit next to her.

"Sure, it was no problem at all."

They sat on the couch in silence for a while before Booth got up and started looking through her CD collection.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she asked getting up and walking to his side to help him.

"Yeah something that has a Latin beat." He said searching.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You told me you wouldn't dance it with me in public because my co-workers were there, well now we're at your apartment and I'd like to dance with you."

"You want to dance the lambada with me?" she asked confused looking for the right CD.

"Yes, you said you could, well I wan to see how well."

"No way Booth, that's just crazy." She said turning to head back to the kitchen to get something more to drink, when she was pulled back by Booth.

"Scared?" he asked pretending to dance with her.

"No."

"Then prove it."

"fine." She said pulling away then turned and walked into her room.

"Where are you going?" he called watching her leave.

"To change I can't dance in this dress." She called back.

Five minutes later she walked out of her room in another black dress, only this one went down more in the front. The spaghetti straps were thinner then her other one and the cut in the front went down her whole torso, stopping at her bellybutton.

Tempe stood there smiling as Booth starred at her bare stomach and down to her navel where the dress closed. On both sides her breasts were covered by the black fabric, but not by much, the dress made her seem bigger on that part of her body. The whole upper half of the dress was tight and the lower part was loose, allowing the best twirl on a spin move.

Booth looked to the bottom half and saw the dress only covered half of her thighs, allowing him a good look at her legs. Tempe lowered her head and blushed as Booth continued to stare.

"Here." She said walking over to the CD holder and handed him a disc. "This should do it."

"Brazilian dance mix?" he asked snapping out of his trance and giving her an odd look.

"What?" she asked looking at his face. "It was cheap and I love the beat. It offers the right rhythm for the dance."

"Ok, fine." He said smiling as he put the disc in and hit 'play'.

"Number four offers the best." She said fixing her dress so it wouldn't stop her from moving.

"Let's go then." Booth said throwing his jacket to the side, than looked down smiling.

"What?"

"Can you do this bare footed?"

"It's better that way." She mumbled.

"Well let's get started."

They looked to each other and Booth grabbed her hand, pulling her close as she took his. As the Brazilian music started they were only centimeters apart. Their chests touched and their hips were perfectly aligned.

Booth had his left hand wrapped around her hip and held her hand with his right as her right hand was wrapped around his neck. As the beat picked up, letting them know it was time to start, their hips started to move from side to side simultaneously together and in rhythm to the music.

Three steps back. Three steps forward.

Three steps back. Three steps forward.

Three steps back. Three steps forward.

Three steps back. Three steps forward.

All the while their hips moved rapidly to the music and beat. They pulled a few inches apart and held on to the other with both hands. Booth turned Tempe from side to side as her hips made only one-fourth of the turn.

One-fourth right. One-fourth left.

One-fourth right. One-fourth left.

One-fourth right. One-fourth left.

One-fourth right. One-fourth left.

Once Tempe came back from her fourth of the turn to the left, Booth released her left hand and began to spin her a few times. As she came to a stop they got close again and their hips moved from side to side rapidly.

Tempe pulled away from Booth and started moving her shoulders so her chest moved from side to side. Booth stood watching her as she lost herself in the dance. He danced the few feet over to her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her front side hard to his and their hips slammed together.

Tempe winced a bit at the impact, but gained her composure as she pulled their hips apart only to have him slam them back together again. He took her hands and moved her to his side so her left hip and his right were touching and he was facing one way while she was facing the other.

While in that exact position they moved their hips and moved in a circle. Until Booth stopped out of nowhere and placed his right leg behind her, tripping her as they circled the other direction, or tried.

Her feet moved backwards and ran right into Booth's leg, she fell back on his bended knee as his left arm wrapped around her back and his left held on to her hand. Tempe looked to him and noticed the smile he wore, he had did it on purpose and at first she didn't understand why until she noticed both her feet were in the air behind him, she sat perfectly on his lap and she was being dipped.

'_If that's the way you want it; fine.'_ Tempe thought knowing the best way to catching him off guard was with her own trick. Slowly he let her up and twirled her so she was back in front of him, they stood their dancing like normal, the same old hips shaking, until Tempe found herself raising her right leg up and wrapping it around his waist. She looked up and smiled at him, oddly enough he smiled back.

'_What are you going to do with your leg there?'_ Booth asked himself grabbing a hold of her leg with his left hand and held it in place. He was shocked when the grip of her leg around his waist tightened and she pulled herself so close, their hips were literally pressed together. Any more force and they might have cracked their pelvic bone.

Booth moved his hand from her leg to her hip while his right one held her left hand in the air. Soon he felt more weight as he realized just what Tempe had in mind. His hand automatically dropped her hand and grabbed her hip as her right leg wrapped around the other side of his waist. Both legs locking together behind him.

She was fully off of the ground, but oddly enough her hips had yet to stop moving. Though there was little movement from side to side she soon changed that and moved her hips back a little and brought them forward on him. Booth stood there holding her as her hips came back on him again. Booth tried hard not to let the movements over take him and show her how happy he was.

He dipped her again, her legs releasing their grip and stretching out behind him again. He held her dipped then swung her to the right and brought her back up. Her legs had left his side and fell to the ground.

They began the dance all over again, moving three steps to the back and three to the front; the fourth of a turn came in and the spinning. Booth released Tempe and held his arms high as she shook her hips in front of him. He watched as she moved from side to side and moved her body like a snake up and down his body.

Tempe smiled at Booth then turned and moved so her back was facing him. She moved her body up and down his body again, her hips never stopping the rapid movement. Soon she felt his hands on her hips and then his stomach on her back as they continued to dance. She wrapped her arms behind her and around his neck as his head came to her left side and he buried his face into her neck where he whispered sweet words of nothing into her ear.

She tilted her head to the right side to allow him better access and continued to move her hips, which had now became so natural she forgot they were even moving. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the beat that played and got lost in the passion and magic of the dance.

Soon Tempe's eyes flew open as she felt Booth's hands travel up until they rested just below her breasts. Out of nowhere he turned her so she was facing him, and then just as fast as he turned her, he dipped her to the left side, swung her to the right and pulled her back up so their faces were only millimeters away.

He smiled as he felt her press her hips to his and move viciously from side to side. Deep down Booth knew if she kept that kind of proximity moving at that speed, or kept the proximity at all, she would soon see what he wanted to keep a secret as long as he could. He didn't want her to know she turned him on with just a dance, but at that moment they both knew the lambada wasn't just a dance. It was something far more.

As if reading his mind Tempe pulled her hips away, however, Booth pulled her back to him as he dipped her and swung her again. He lifted her back up and starred her in the eyes, everything in him told him to kiss her and he would have hadn't she pulled away and turned so her back was facing him yet again.

Slowly as possible Tempe's hand went to Booth's hip and as she gently lowered herself down his body she allowed her hand to slide from his hip down his leg. She stopped once the back of her head made contact with his stomach.

Booth leaned down and grabbed Tempe's hands, bringing her back up to face him. Pulling her close their hips began to move the same way they had done earlier. Slowly his hands moved down her sides and rested on her hips as her hands wrapped around his shoulders, allowing no distance between their hips.

After a few minutes Booth's hands ran back up her body, passing over her sides and her breasts, slowly crawling up her arms until they were holding hands again. They pulled away and he spun her. she stopped and lowered her body to the floor, her right leg bending as her left stretched out behind her and her hands rested on his chest where he placed them.

As the song ended he brought her up to face him. Her left leg was wrapped around his waist again, his left hand, unknowingly rested on her ass, his right around her waist, resting on the small of her back and her hands rested on his face. She had a look of pure passion as she tilted her head all the way back so her body was arched and her breasts were in his face.

Booth daringly took his left hand from her ass and caressed her check, slowly bringing it down to her neck, past her collarbone, straight to her chest and she allowed him as he passed his hand in between her breasts and to her stomach where he stopped, the tip of his middle finger over her navel.

"You're amazing." He whispered as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said smiling. "You're a very good dancer."

They stood in silence breathing hard, chests heaving and starring at one another. Tempe rested her head on his chest and listened to the rapid beat of his heart and allowed her breathing to match his before Booth broke the silence.

"Well I better go, it's getting late." He said a little uncomfortable pulling away and heading towards the door.

"I had fun Booth, perhaps we can do this again?" she asked quietly, though they had just had a form of sex in a dance, they were a little unsure of everything.

"I would like that." He said half grabbing his jacket.

Tempe walked to the door to watch him leave, but wondered what he was doing as he made his way back to her.

"Good night, Bones." He said bringing her face close to his. He lowered his lips inches from hers, giving her the option to kiss him or pull away.

Tempe moved in the extra distance and kissed him passionately, she opened her mouth as she felt his tongue asking for admittance. Embracing each other they tried as hard as they could to get all the passion out brought on by the dance.

"Good night Booth." Tempe whispered as he pulled away and walked down the hall.

---------------------------------------------

This is the closes thing I will ever come to an M fic so please review and let me know what you thought of it. i did this chapter over like five different times so i hope you all liked my final draft.

To prove I did research:

The word lambada comes from a Portuguese word used in Brazil referring to the wavelike motion of a whip. The dancers' bodies mimic this flowing motion.

I got my information at this site…http/


	23. questions

It was Monday morning around eight when Tempe walked in through the lab doors, a small smile rested on her face. As she walked towards her office she was stopped by Angela walking to her side smiling happily.

"So how was your weekend? How did the party go?" she asked smiling.

"It was nice, we both got awards." Tempe said digging in her bag and pulled out Angela's jewelry. "Thanks."

"Anytime sweetie. So when will your knight in shinning armor grace us with his presence?"

"I'm not sure. He said something about talking to Cullen first." Tempe said then looked over to Angela who was smiling at the fact she didn't say anything about the knight in shinny armor comment.

"Ok, sweetie, well have fun, I'll see you in a little while." Angela said then turned around and headed towards her office.

It was around one o'clock when a knock came at Tempe's door, causing her to close her laptop and see who was there. As she opened the door she was faced with the last person she ever thought to see at her work.

"Rebecca, hi." Tempe mumbled confused at the flustered woman.

"Hello, Temperance." She said faking a smile. "Have you seen Seeley? I have to leave Parker with him earlier then thought."

"No I haven't. sorry." Tempe said.

Booth and her would be taking care of Parker while Rebecca was out of the country in France, but they weren't supposed to pick him up until seven that night.

"Damn it."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well yeah. I have to be at the airport in an hour because of all the terrorist attacks and high security and I can't take Parker or find Seeley."

"Well, if it's ok with you, I'll watch over him. I mean I have an easy day today and Booth will be by later anyways so it's really no problem." Tempe said thinking things over; it would give her sometime alone with the child.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rebecca asked a little unsure of the idea.

"Not at all. I was going to get him with Booth tonight anyways. We could spend sometime together."

"Well he does seem rather fawned of you." She said thinking it over. "Ok, come on, he's in the car."

Tempe followed Rebecca outside to a car that sat parked in the distance. A tall brown-haired man could be seen in the passengers seat sitting there annoyed as a small boy in the back jumped around.

Tempe walked and watched as Parker's gaze slowly landed on her and he managed to get out of his seat, open the door and run over to her, yelling 'Dr. Bones'. Rebecca's heart froze as she watched her son run towards her, but pass her up and embrace the woman behind her.

"Hi, Dr. Bones." He said as Tempe picked him up and placed him on her hip.

"Hi, Parker." Tempe said back making sure he was safely placed in her arms.

"Am I going to spend the next two weeks with you and daddy?"

"Yes, you are, and we're going to have lots and lots of fun."

"We are?"

"Yup, we're going to do all sorts of things." Tempe said not really knowing what to really do, but knowing by telling the child such things he would be happy when his dad did come up with them.

"Ok, so here is his bag." Rebecca said handing her a big duffel bag. "He's got clothes, toys and movies in there. Just in case he gets out of hand."

"I'm sure that won't happen. Will it?" Tempe asked Parker in a different voice, one she had noticed other people used around children. She never really liked it because she thought it patronized him, but soon learned he listened better that way.

"Nope. I be a good boy." Parker mumbled hugging her close and gently kissed her cheek.

"Well good." she said and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Ok Parker, say good bye to mommy and Mark."

"Good bye, mommy, good bye Mark." Parker said waving, but never once letting his gaze off of Tempe.

"Give mommy a kiss good bye, Parker." Tempe muttered seeing the odd look the woman held.

Parker leaned out of Tempe's arms and placed a kiss on his mom's cheek, then tightly wrapped his arms around Tempe's neck.

"Alright, bye. Thank you Temperance." She said getting in the car.

"Any time." She replied and grabbed the bag with her other hand.

Tempe carefully carried Parker into the lab and passed all the things he normally saw into her office. Once there she dropped the bag on the floor next to her desk and tried to put Parker down, but he wouldn't let go.

"Parker can you let go, please?" she asked pulling him away from her neck.

"Dr. Bones?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes?" she asked deciding it was just best for her to hold him.

"Do you love my daddy?" he questioned and she figured Booth hadn't told him about them yet.

"Yes, why?" she asked and was relieved when he released her to look her in the eyes, his smile was bright.

"Because my daddy loves you too and he said that someday you would get married and you'd become my mommy."

"He said that?"

"yes." His face fell and he asked her sadly. "Don't you want to be my mommy?"

"Well only if you want me to be and if your daddy wants me to be." she whispered a little unsure, but knew that she did love Booth and if he proposed she'd tell him yes.

"Yeah, we'll be a big happy family." He said his face lighting up again as he clapped his hands and hugged her again.

Tempe held him close knowing it'd be a while for that, if it even happened. She placed him in her chair at her desk and brought out a few colors and paper for him. She thought it was all done until he opened his mouth again.

"Would I get a baby brother or sister?" he asked casually. Tempe's face had pure horror on it as the words left his mouth.

"What?" she asked, even though she knew what he said.

"Would you and daddy call the stork and get me a brother or sister?"

"Stork?"

"Yeah, daddy says babies come from the stork." Tempe stood there thinking about that, did he seriously think baby's came from the stork? She stood there wondering if she should explain it to him, but figured that if that's what Booth wanted him to believe then she'd go along with it.

"No Parker, your daddy and I won't call the stork." She said sitting on the couch to think that one over.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want kids." She blurted out, not thinking as she spoke.

"Why?" he asked as he dropped the crayons and starred at her.

"I don't want to be a mommy." She said still not paying attention to what she said.

"Not even to me?" he was standing in front of her now and his face looked hurt.

"Only to you, nobody else." She said realizing what she had said and how she had hurt him.

"Only me? No brother or sister?"

"Only you, is that ok? Would you still want me to be your mommy?"

"Of course Dr. Bones. I don't want a brother or sister anyways. All babies do is cry." He said smiling again.

"I know what you mean." She said remembering the time she was twelve and had to baby sit the neighbor's kid.

"Dr. Bones, I'm hungry."

"Want to get something to eat?" she asked picking him back up, glad the conversation was over.

"Yup."

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Where Angela took me, downstairs."

Tempe walked downstairs and to the cafeteria where Angela, Hodgins and Zach were all sitting and eating a lunch. For the next hour they all sat there talking, Angela even explained the whole stork thing to Tempe, which she still never really understood.

Sorry for the delay I was on vacation in Maui and couldn't get my hands on a computer. Please review and let me know what you all think.


	24. Comittment?

It was six thirty that afternoon when Booth strolled into the lab and made his way towards Tempe's office, but as he neared he heard a familiar voice followed by Tempe. Wondering if Parker was there, Booth ran towards her office door and saw Tempe sitting on her couch with his son in her arms talking.

"Dr. Bones when is daddy going to be here?" he asked coloring on a piece of paper Tempe somehow managed to balance on her legs.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled holding him close to her.

"Will you be spending time with daddy and me this weekend?"

"If you want me to."

"Can you?"

"It depends on what your daddy says."

"Do you live with my daddy?" he asked facing her.

"No, I don't, I live by myself."

"Why do you live by yourself? Aren't you lonely?"

"sometimes, but I work with you Angela, Zach, Hodgins and your daddy a lot so I'm never alone for long." She explained looking at the picture he showed her.

"But don't you get lonely sleeping by yourself at night?"

Tempe went quiet for a few minutes and all thought he wanted to know her answer, Booth walked in the room and got a huge welcoming hug from Parker. He jumped out of Tempe's lap and ran over to his father and jumped in his arms instead.

"Hi daddy!" he said holding him close.

"Hey buddy." Booth whispered back placing him on the ground, then spoke to Tempe. "Hey beautiful."

"hi." She said walking over to him and allowed him to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"How are you?" He asked pulling away playing with her hair.

"I'm fine, you?" she whispered her lips millimeters from his.

"great." He said and kissed her again, both forgetting Parker was still there.

"Daddy will Dr. Bones be staying with us this weekend?" he asked standing in front of the two.

"If she wants." Booth answered pulling away from her watching him pack up his things.

"Do you Dr. Bones? Do you want to spend time with us?"

"sure." She said and they watched as he ran out and towards Jack and Angela.

"So what is he doing here so early? I thought we were supposed to pick him up in a half hour." He asked looking at his watch.

"Rebecca dropped him off early. She had to be there sooner than thought for security reasons." She explained watching as Parker tackled Hodgins and laughed as he pretended to fall to the floor in pain, Angela laughing as Hodgins missed his footing and tripped hitting the floor with some impact.

"I hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

"Not at all, in fact he was perfect."

Booth walked over to Tempe's desk and grabbed Parkers things, the they walked out of the office and over towards Angela and Hodgins, only to find Zach trying to bribe Parker off of Hodgins with some candy he had brought from home.

"I'm going to get you." Hodgins yelled turning over and picking him up in the process, soon Parker was held upside down as Hodgins held him by the foot.

"Help me!" he screamed while laughing. "Dr. Bones, help me!"

"Sorry, but you asked for it." She said laughing at the sight of the four year old.

"Daddy help me!" he then screamed.

"Sorry son, but Bones has got a point."

"Angela, Help!" he said laughing hysterically as Hodgins tickled him.

"Jack, put him down." She said laughing as well.

Jack carefully placed Parker on his feet and then stuck his tongue out as he caught sight of him. Parker repeated the gesture, then ran over to Angela and thanked her for rescuing him.

"Your welcome, sweetie." She said and hugged him.

He then ran over to Tempe and waited for her to pick him up. With that, they all said their good-byes and left. As they reached the car, Tempe found it hard to get Parker into the car, until Booth told her he had fallen asleep on her arm.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked as he helped her put him in his car seat.

"Nope, have a look for yourself." He said and she looked towards him and smiled as the small child slept.

"Well he had a rough day and after what Hodgins just did to him that must have really worn him out."

"I would imagine so." He said then got in the car and started it up. "So, would you like to stay the night tonight?" he asked after a fifteen minute silence.

"Um sure, if it's ok with you." She said a little unsure of what to say.

"It's ok, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He said pulling in the driveway to her apartment building.

"Ok, just let me grab some clothes." She said getting out of the car and raced upstairs to pack.

Twenty minutes later she return and got back in the car as Booth and her talked while the drove to his house. As they parked and got out, Booth grabbed Parker's and her bags and carried them as she carried the sleeping child up the stairs and to the second bedroom that was his.

After he was carefully changed by Booth and tucked in by Tempe, they left Parker to sleep. They then walked out into the hallway as Booth told her where she'd be sleeping.

"Ok, I only have two bedrooms and that's Parkers so you can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch." He explained showing her to the room and placed her bags on the floor.

"You can stay with me." she whispered pulling back the covers.

"That's ok." he said turning to leave.

"I mean it must be uncomfortable to sleep on the couch and I mean it's not like we haven't slept together before." She said stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sure you'd like to sleep by yourself. I mean you must be tired if you want to sleep at eight." He said and turned to leave again.

"I'd like it if you stayed." She whispered and watched as he turned to face her.

"You would?" she nodded.

"What was it you said 'I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it'?" she asked smiling.

"ok." he whispered walking over to her and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out Booth was already in his boxers and an old shirt waiting for her. They both climbed in and laid next to each other, Tempe was the first one to make a move. She carefully rested her head on his chest and allowed him to move his arm around her waist as they fell asleep.

It was seven in the morning when Parker barged into the room and woke them both up by jumping on the bed.

"Wake up!" he yelled shaking Booth.

"We're up." Booth said opening his eyes, causing the child to move to Tempe.

"Wake up Dr. Bones." He said shaking her.

"I'm up." She said facing him.

Parker then ran out of the room and into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

"Sorry, but he does that every morning." Booth said looking to her.

"It's ok; this is the longest amount of sleep I've gotten in a long time anyways." She said moving over to rest her head on his chest again. "You know, Parker was right, there are times at night where I get lonely sleeping by myself." She whispered.

"As long as I have a say that'll never happen again." He spoke softly pulling her closer.

"I don't know what that means." She stated wondering what he meant by that.

"Will you move in with me?" he asked looking her in the eyes.


	25. Happily ever after?

Tempe lay next to Booth wondering if she heard him right. Had he just asked her to move in with him? Their eyes locked and a silence filled the room, only to be interrupted by the distant noise of the TV going on in the living room by Parker.

"What?" she asked sitting up and facing him.

"Will you move in with me?" he repeated and watched as she thought it over.

"Of course." She said barely above a whisper and almost impossible to hear, but sure enough Booth heard her and hugged her tightly as the both smiled.

Soon his lips found hers in a gentle, but loving kiss. Booth lay back and wrapped his arms around Tempe as she fell on his chest holding him closely and kissing him passionately. Their little moment was ruined by the sudden burst of Parkers laughter in the other room.

"Sorry, but if we don't get up now, he'll never let us forget it." Booth said as Tempe lifted herself off of him and crawled out of bed.

"What are we doing today?" she asked curiously looking to him making the bed.

"I was thinking about taking him to the park for a while then the three of us could hang out somewhere." He said coming up behind her and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"That sounds like fun." She said heading for the bathroom. "When do you want me to move in?"

"As soon as you can." He called to her.

"Great, if he takes his nap I can start packing and have my things over by next week?" she questioned getting in the shower.

"Next week?" he asked moving closer to the bathroom door for her to hear him.

"Too soon?"

"Too long. Can't you be in by tomorrow?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah. I know Parker would love to have you around more and I wouldn't mind having you here everyday for the next hundred years."

"I highly doubt we'll live that long."

"I'm just saying, I love you and I don't want you to be so far from me."

"I love you too, Booth and I'll see about being in tomorrow, but there's a huge possibility it won't happen."

"As long as you try." He said moving towards the bedroom door. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"What would you like?"

"Do you have beagles?"

"Sure do." He said leaving the room to find Parker sitting on the couch in his PJ's and a bowl of cereal in hand. "What are you watching there, big guy?"

"Spongebob Squarepants." He answered studying the TV hard.

"You want to go to the park today?"

"Yeah!" he called happily.

"Ok, then that's what we'll do."

"Is Dr. Bones coming with us?" he asked happily.

"Yup. As a matter of fact you're going to be seeing a lot more of her." he said cutting some beagles.

"Really?" Parker asked looking over to his dad, his cereal on the table and his knees in the sofa.

"Uh huh. She's decided to move in with us." Booth said proudly.

Parker smiled happily as Tempe made her way from the bedroom to the living room and was surprised when he came up and hugged her tightly. Tempe bent over and picked him up, holding him close and walked him over to the kitchen where Booth stood toasting the beagles.

"Don't ever leave me mommy." Parker whispered in Tempe's ear as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I won't. I'll always be here." She whispered back, though a little shocked that he had called her mommy.

"I love you." He said hugging her.

"I love you too." She said embracing him tighter and smiled to Booth as he watched the display take place.

_A long time ago I locked away my heart so I could never love nor hurt again, but somewhere along the way, I lost myself to a man, a man who taught me how to love again. With him I took a risk and everyday of my life I'm glad I did so. For he was the only person to restore my broken heart and aching soul. He showed me what love really is and proved to me happiness is possible._

_I'm not sure where I'd be without him, but I'm more than happy to see where I am with him. To the man who found the key to my heart and set it free 'I give you my life, my soul, my heart, my body and my mind. I'm yours and you are mine, nobody can change that.'_

_-----------------------------------THE END?-------------------------------------_

Ok I kind of took the ending to another story of mine, but I loved the way it closed this chapter and had to use it. Well as far as I'm concerned I'm done. This chapter was short and I have no other ideas, but if you guys have some please tell me and I might continue. Well if this is the end thank you all so much for your support throughout this story. YOU ALL ROCK!


	26. his question

Tempe had been living with Booth for over a month and since the day Parker left, two weeks after she was asked to move in, they hadn't seen nor heard from the child. Tempe sat at her desk looking over a few thins on some ancient-Native-American body that was being examined by Zach.

"Hello, beautiful." A male voice called walking into her office, pulling her away from her work.

"Hey, Booth." She said and lifted her head so he could place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Alright get a room already." A female voice called breaking them apart. "Hello sweetie, Booth."

"Hello Angela." Booth said smiling at her, though upset because she broke them apart. "I just wanted to tell you dinners at seven." He said then left the room.

"So, you've been dating for how long?" Angela asked sitting on a chair across from Tempe's desk.

"A little over three month's I think, I can't remember." Tempe said truthfully.

"Has he proposed yet?" she asked happily.

"No, and I'm ok with that."

"You are?"

"Yeah I mean marriage is really big and all and I don't think I could handle that just yet."

"Why not?"

"I see marriage as pointless. Sixty-seven percent of all marriages end in divorce and I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't. If you really love each other, you will be the other thirty-three percent. I know he won't let you go that easily."

"I know, but there's still that greater chance, Ange."

"Look for once don't think just act. If he proposes just say the first thing that comes to mind. Use your heart, not your head." Angela said and got up to walk out of the room.

Tempe at in her office thinking about what Angela had said, when out of nowhere she was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud scream. She jumped from her desk and ran over to the door to see a little blonde headed boy headed her way and behind him a blonde woman telling him to stop running. Before Tempe could even say a word the child had thrown himself at her and embraced her.

"Hi Dr. Bones." He said happily hugging her, then in a low voice whispered. "I missed you mommy."

"Hi Parker." She said holding him close. "I missed you too."

"Sorry Temperance, but he wouldn't stop crying until he got to see you." Rebecca said watching the bonding between the two.

Tempe pulled Parker out at arms length and saw his eyes were red and puffy, clearly he had been crying. She wiped away a few remaining tears and held him close again, trying to give him the love he searched from her.

"I'm sorry to bother you at work. I'm sure you were busy."

"No it's fine in fact nothing much is really going on." There was an awkward silence between the two, until Parker jumped out of Tempe's arms and headed towards another person.

"Hi daddy." He said hugging Booth.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to Tempe.

"Mommy brought me by to see Dr. Bones."

"Well that was nice." He said and placed him on the floor.

"Something wrong?" Tempe asked looking over to him and wondered why he had returned.

"No, I just had to tell you something, but it can wait." He said and watched as Parker raced over to Hodgins.

"Parker!" a scream sent Parker towards Angela's office and into her waiting arms.

"He really seems to like the area around here." Rebecca said watching how well the child got along with the 'Squints'.

"Yeah he's part of our odd family." Booth said.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." She apologized again. "But he wanted to see Temperance here and I had to let him."

"It's fine." Tempe said again.

"Yeah he might be seeing a lot more of her around." Booth said and smiled to Tempe, who gave him an odd look.

"Parker watch out!" Tempe said running over to where the body sat, she quickly covered it up so he couldn't see anything.

In the distance she watched as Booth talked to Rebecca and watched her expressions to whatever he was telling her. She began to wonder what he had meant by what he said and what he could be telling her.

A few minutes later Parker and Rebecca left, leaving the lab quiet and boring again.

"What was that all about?" Tempe asked confused.

"Nothing really." Booth said smiling at her.

"What did you stop by for?"

"I wanted to tell you to go home before dinner; I want you to know we're going to that new Italian restaurant."

"Why?"

"To try something new."

Tempe opened her mouth to say something, but found herself watching Booth as he left the building. 'He couldn't have called for that?' she wondered to herself, then shrugged and headed back to her office.

Later that night Tempe sat across from Booth at the restaurant he had told her about. He was dressed nicely in a tux and she was in a long blue dress. They had filled most of the night with mindless chatter about work and all when the food came and they were soon discussing when they could get Parker for the weekend again.

"You seem rather attached to him." Booth said.

"I am. I mean I don't want kids of my own, but he is like a child I can still watch grow up."

"So that's final? No children?"

"Yeah, no children." Tempe said digging into her dinner.

"Too bad, I think you'd make a great mom." Booth said taking a bite of his food.

"Maybe, but I just don't want to be one."

"Like it or not you are."

"I don't know what that means." She said confused.

"Like or not, Parker sees you as his mom, so no matter what you are one."

"Oh, well that I know, but I don't want any children that are my blood."

"And why not?"

"I'm not sure." She said pondering the thought.

"Well whatever your reason is, I'll stand by you one hundred percent." He said getting a smile form her.

"Thanks, most men would leave after me saying that."

"I won't, if you don't want kids, that's your choice. I love you and I'll make that sacrifice to be with you." He said holding her hand fro macros the table.

"Thank you Booth. I love you too."

Suddenly Tempe watched as Booth got up from the table, bent on one knee in front of her and pulled out a ring box.

"I love you." He started out. "And I know you love me, I would do anything to make you happy and I hope to spend the rest of my life doing so. Will you make me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?"

Tempe sat in her chair looking at Booth, he had just proposed, her breathing stopped as she held her breath and she locked eyes with him as he awaited her answer.


	27. her answer

Tempe's mind went into over drive, thinking over ever answer and consequence behind it, at the moment her mind was screaming NO! And her heart was giving out a faint YES!

Slowly Tempe stopped listening to her heart, which wasn't hard seeing as how she only started listening to it a few months back, and concentrated on her mind. Everything told her to say no, she wasn't sure if it was love or just some other feelings.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then one thought came to her mind, it's what Angela had said earlier that day. "Use your heart, not your head." For the first time on a long time, Tempe shut her mind off and listened to her heart.

Tempe looked down to Booth and noticed an odd expression on his face, he was starring at her wondering if she heard him right, most likely because she had been silent for a long time.

"Yes." She said smiling as he jumped up, slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her, kissing her deeply and whispered how much he loved her.

"I love you too." She said hugging him tightly.

Later that night Booth and Tempe arrived home, happily engaged; needless to say. They were embraced and kissing one another as they entered the door, closed it behind them, and made their way to the bedroom. Never once pulling apart. Slowly they fell on the bed, ripping the clothes off of one another.

They next morning, Tempe woke up to her phone ringing on her nightstand by her head. She slowly opened her eyes and upon gaining consciousness she realized she was alone in the bed. She soon leaned over to grab her phone and picked it up.

"Brennan." She mumbled tiredly.

"Hey, sweetie." Angela said happily. "Are you still asleep?"

"I was." She mumbled sitting up.

"What on earth made you sleep so late?"

"Booth." She said smiling.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping, but never mind you seem busy enough as it is." She said a smile could be heard in her voice.

"Angela." Tempe groaned looking around the room for Booth.

"What? I merely stated you seem busy." There was a silence followed by her talking again.

"I got to go, sweetie. Jake broke something." She said and that was followed by scolds in the distance.

Jake had been her dog of, what was it? Two weeks? And already he seemed to be a handle, but he was only three months old and nothing better was expected of him.

Tempe got out of bed, wrapped the blanket around her form and walked into the living room, hoping to see Booth somewhere nearby, but saw she was home alone. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed the clock read 1:46 pm.

Quickly she rushed into the bathroom, showered, changed and left the house. As she drove the car, she looked to the digital clock that read 2:56. She had four minutes to make it down town and to the restaurant she was supposed to meet Booth at. After their long night last night, they had agreed to have lunch during his break. Tempe had stayed home the whole day because the museum and lab were closed for inventory and things, no matter how much she wanted to work, she couldn't. At least not for the next week.

Five minutes seven minutes after two she arrived at the restaurant and had the waiter take her to a table Booth was already sitting at. He got up, kissed her softly on the lips and pulled out her chair for her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She mumbled smiling at him.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"I over slept. If it hadn't been for Angela calling me I'd most likely still be asleep." She said a little ashamed.

"I understand. I almost fell asleep in my office today. That's what we get for staying up till three in the morning."

"yup." She said picking up her menu.

Once they ordered they just sat there talking about anything that came to mind, happy to be in the others company. They had also agreed on a wedding date, ok well not really, but they knew it was going to be sometime in the spring, most likely April or May.

After lunch, Booth returned to the FBI headquarters and Tempe called Angela and agreed to go shopping with her, she still had to tell her she was engaged and that would lead to a long discussion, one of Tempe talking and Angela listening.

-------------------------------

Yeah i know short, sory, but i've got writters block and i figured i'd give her answer before one of you guys hunted me down and killed me. well i have one question to ask. you see i'm reading one of Kathy Riechs Books, Deja Dead and in the story she has a daughter i was wodnering if you would like tempe to have a child?

i'm not normally one to do that, so i might not, but if you guys want it please just let me know where you stand on that, big chance i may not do it and this maybe the last chapter, unless you guys can give me some ideas.

thank you so much for the reviews and all of your support, much love headed your way.


	28. the end

Tempe looked around the crowded room; people were everywhere drinking and partying. She walked away from the crowd and headed towards the door, trying to escape the mess for a little while.

"Hey, Tempie." No such luck.

"hey." She said turning around to be embraced in a hug.

"Congratulations." The man said pulling her away to look at her.

"Thanks Russ."

"I never thought the day would come where I'd see you getting married." He said and pretended to cry. "Mom and dad would be proud." He then said honestly.

"I hope so, I'm happy with Booth." She said sitting on the edge of a fountain in the garden they married in.

"That's all that matters." He said then got up.

"Where you going?" she asked looking at him.

"Back to the party, are you coming?"

"In a minute." She said, remembering she escaped for a few minutes peace.

"Well better make that minute quick because I can already hear Angela calling you." He said laughing as he left, Tempe smiled and shook her head as he opened the door and she could actually hear Angela calling her.

Looking into the fountain, she smiled. Her white dress was only a reminder of everything that had taken place a half hour before, she had been married and was more then happy, she had a family now. Booth and her would always be with one another and occasionally they would play parents whenever Parker stopped by.

A single tear fell from her eye and landed in the fountain, she was happy now, Booth had taught her how to love and she was never happy knowing that, but deep down she knew something was missing.

Her mother and father were supposed to be here, but her mom lay six feet under and her dad was who knows where? She would have stayed there forever thinking if her minute hadn't been up and Angela wouldn't have come and got her.

"Sweetie, Booth is looking for you!" she called, making Tempe get up and walk towards her.

Tempe's attitude changed as her eyes lay on Booth, he sat in the middle of the room at a table reserved for them, and by his side Parker sat happily bouncing in place to the music that played. He had been the ring bearer for the wedding and was left with Booth to watch over him while Rebecca was called into the office on short notice; she had stayed for the wedding, but left before the reception.

"Ok everybody." Angela said into the microphone, getting everyone's attention. "This is the first song that husband and wife will dance to. Now as the brides maid, I was forced to find the perfect song, and don't ask how I did it, but I think this one is it." She said and stepped down off of the small staged area.

Booth and Tempe walked out unto the dace floor to dace when out of now where a guitar and drum started. Both smiled as the music started up, Booth brought Tempe close and sang with the song to her.

"You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind." He whispered into her ear.

They danced close to one another until the chorus came, then they both sang along, forgetting everybody else was there, and just happy they were together.

"That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, hot blooded."

After that song was over, everybody else got up and danced, the DJ played all sorts and varieties of music. Tempe was dancing with her brother when she noticed a small nudging at her leg; she looked down and saw Parker smiling up at her.

Her brother knew what he wanted and pulled away heading towards the girlfriend he had brought along. Parker rested on Tempe's hip as she danced along with him. Soon they were joined by Booth and the three of them danced together.

After the dancing, the toasts and the cake everyone gathered around for the group picture. Angela and Hodgins stood next to each other, Zach was next to them and everybody surrounded Tempe and Booth who held Parker right in the middle.

A few hours later Rebecca stopped by to get Parker and to congratulate them on their wedding. Soon after everyone headed home and soon Tempe and Booth headed back to his apartment, soon to be awaiting their honeymoon to Maui.

"I love you." Booth said pulling Tempe close later that night. She rested her head on his bare chest and smiled up at him.

"I love you too." She said and at that moment she knew everything was going to be ok.

Her past was something she would understand within time and she also knew that no matter what her husband would always be there for her. Tempe fell into a deep sleep, knowing she was home.

As much as i hate ot say it, this is it, my last and final chapter. i hope you all liked it and thank you all so much for reviewing and all of your support. much love to everybody!


End file.
